Fading Light
by CrazyKurtis
Summary: when a group of teenagers are transported to a world unknown to them, what will happen? as an ancient evil awakens, they will have to fight for their survival in a hostile environment, will they survive or will the darkness envelop them all?
1. Chapter 1

**Fading light**

_Kurtis POV_

I live in a secret underground home for people like me, different or seen as inhuman by normal people due to our powers or appearances. I like to think of myself as normal compared to the others here, I look like a normal person but I have powers beyond them, I have more control over my mind than regular humans and can easily overpower people twice my size. My appearance is normal but slightly different from others, everything about me looks normal except my eyes: dark blue with a golden ring around them. I always wear dark clothes and have long dark hair that i let fall over my face to conceal my eyes from others. I also keep my teeth sharpened to a point for traditional reasons, my ancestors used to have the ability to change into wolves, sadly I do not have that ability due to my advanced mind powers blocking my abilities.  
Anyway, I think it's time to let my story begin...  
I awoke with a feeling that something terrible was happening, I got up and walked to one of the other rooms, as I feared the occupant was dead. We were never close, none of us were, we merely co-existed together but I could not say I was not saddened by his death, I moved on until I found a room with someone alive in it, though I did not recognise the thing that was there, was it one of us? A demon? No... There was no mistaking it, this being was a harbinger of sorrow, they live on the sadness of their victims, it must have been here for days, feeding off of us until it had the strength to kill us all. I've heard that it is very dangerous to kill one, anything can happen, though I know they are all linked and If I kill one, more will surely come.  
"you ain't gettin' away with this" I said and proceeded to destroy it.  
Afterwards I sat down, realising I was most likely going to die, but then something happened, I saw a face with white eyes staring at me and then, I blacked out...

_Hayden POV_

I was born alone...I could remember that day. Cold, scared, afraid, and prepared to die but I was collected by...them. They say that we are..."Special" but others don't think so. I am one of these people that they categories as "Special" but I'm not the only one. I live in this underground facility that along with others and we call this place our home. We are categorised as "Special" amongst the people but they call us this because we are nothing but inhuman freaks due to our powers, abilities, or appearances that don't look right amongst those who deem themselves to be...normal but I on the other hand am different amongst those here. I am different because of how I act and even the others see this. I want to think that I am normal or believe I am...but I am not. One way that proves how different I am is...water. Rain...does not affect me what's so ever as it pours from the sky but of it is a lake or a pool of water...I feel...burning sensations...as if...I'm being burnt slowly, another thing is the sunlight. It gives me headache which I am not fond of. I always wear dark clothes with a turtleneck and my white hair with black streaks in it neatly brushed on my head though made sure I made a swept bang in it to cover my right eye. I don't want anyone to look at such a thing what's so ever. I kept myself cooped up in my room. Never connecting myself with others nor befriending others. I was a monster. Why else was I left abandoned.  
Though...I think it's time to begin isn't it.  
I was awake like any night. I was...nocturnal and never slept during the night at all. I was painting with the assortment of things I was given and it helped calm me down. Everything was going well but I felt a presence. It didn't feel right at all. It felt...sad...in pain as if...it was someone in sorrow, or made from Sorrow. I turned around quickly only to be grabbed by the neck by an unknown figure. I gasped and scrambled as I tried to get a look at my attacker but I felt my neck getting crushed beneath whoever's hand and found it hard to breathe. I was then slammed into the wall and thrown into the ground and gasped. I looked up with a blurred vision as I saw someone enter my room and attack my assailant but failed and he too fell. We were likely too die here and nobody would know of how we came to be. As my vision blurred...the only thing I could make out was...a pair of white eyes staring at me. Then...everything faded to black.

_Rayge POV_

Rayge looked down at his followers and smiled, he was genuinely happy that Zephyr had managed to gather this information on the two newcomers, if he could capture them then he could absorb their powers and finally be stronger than his brothers and sisters, maybe even beat his older brother Draguul who was known for being the most powerful of the mob royalty. Rayge's family was know as mob royalty as they were pure mob/human hybrids, each one was a human mob except Rayge who was just human, but what he lacked in mob power, he made up with pure physical strength and endurance, he was determined to get more power which led to his violent outbursts which doubled his strength. He was a huge man seven feet tall and built like a tank with red hair and red eyes, he was considered a mob king as humans were technically a mob in that realm. Although weaker than his brothers and sisters, he is the smartest of all of them and knew he needed a good team if he was ever going to rule over the people he once served...

_Authors note._

thanks for reading my first chapter of my story, if you would like your character to be in this story then please send me a description of your character and im sure i could feature it in my story. special thanks to Bladed Raptor and GoldBlockIngot for providing characters and helping with other aspects of the story. Chapters will be uploaded every Tuesday.

_CrazyKurtis_


	2. Chapter 2

_Kurtis_ POV

I woke feeling like I hade been struck with a sledgehammer. I slowly opened my eyes, my vision was clouded, the golden rings in them were not yet showing, Which in turn stopped my vision from settling, I waited a few moments then opened them again and could see clearly. There was someone else in front of me looking around, I approached slowly.  
"Ah, so you are awake then." Said the boy.  
I could tell by his tone that he was not a threat.  
"So who might you be?" I asked  
"My name is Hayden" he replied and extended his hand towards me.  
" I'm Kurtis" I responded, shocked by his gesture. You do realise I'm not normal, right? Most people would have attacked me by now."  
"Yes, your eyes give it away, I am also not completely human."  
" I could tell by your scent, where are we by the way?"  
"My scent?" He asked puzzled  
"I come from a long line of lycanthropic half-breeds, although I cannot 'turn' I share a few of their traits. Also, judging by your expression, you don't seem to know where we are either."I said  
"So maybe we should find someone who knows where we are then, I saw a cabin to the east of here, we could check there." He said, gesturing to the east.  
He seemed like he would not attack me any time soon so I went with him, I could tell this was not the same world that I once occupied, I could also tell he was not of this world, but of the same one that I came from. I saw the cabin in the distance and that's when I realised that everything here was made of blocks, I could not believe my eyes but I chose to ignore it and keep moving.  
We kept moving and quietly sneaked up on the house, looking in I could see someone walking around. It was then I heard a hissing sound, I turned around and was met by the strangest looking creature in my life. It looked to be expanding so I pushed it back, it was then that it flashed white and exploded, sending me flying through the window of the house. I crashed against a table and had a sword pointed at me in an instant, the rings in my eyes started to fade and the last thing I saw before blacking out was Hayden being punched in the face by a girl wearing black clothes before they both disappeared leaving only a slight purple smoke where they once were.

_Cupa POV_

I was sitting in my room, watching the moon slowly move across the horizon. The shouting had finally ceased so I made my way down the stairs. The first thing I saw was Dust holding a sword towards a boy who was sat up against the wall.  
"I would rather you put that down" he said  
" You don't have the right to talk to me!" Dust yelled at him while advancing  
"Oh I wouldn't recommend doing that" the boy said  
I quickly stepped in before things could get worse and took the boy to my room to treat his wounds. We sat in silence while I bandaged his wounds until, finally he spoke.  
"This room has a perfect view of the moon, I'm Kurtis by the way."  
"Oh, I'm Cupa" I said nervously  
He turned to me suddenly "you're not human, not fully." He said, I was shocked at this, how could he tell so easily?  
" it's ok, I'm not completely human either." He said as he returned to looking through the window  
I decided to explain what I was and what mob hybrids are, the differences between us and the mob royalty and other key pieces of information. He continued to stare out the window, nodding silently at some pieces of information before I too became silent and sat down to watch the sun finally rise.  
A while later he spoke again  
"Your friends, who are they? The swordsman and the teleporter, are they hybrids too?"  
"Andr is, she is an enderman. I'm not sure about Dust though, we just met him earlier today. He said he was from another world, I'm not sure I believe him though, I have only heard of one person who could travel between worlds and he died years ago."  
"I believe him. I am also from another world, so is my friend... What happened to him by the way?"  
"Oh, um... Andr hit him and teleported him to the forest. They are in the other room right now, they beat the crap out of each other before realising that they were not enemies"  
I stopped talking and stared at him for a moment  
"I'm guessing you want to know about me, don't you?" He said  
I nodded in response  
"Well... I have advanced mind powers, strength, speed and other gifts... Throw something at me."  
"What!?" I was stunned by his request but I could tell by the look in his eyes that he was serious, so I picked up the closest item to me and threw it at him. I was hoping not to hurt him but it didn't hit him, puzzled I looked for the item and noticed it, impaled into the wall.  
"Defensive telekinesis, I can only use it to deflect object already in flight"  
Before I could say anything we were interrupted by the sound of thunder as it started raining.  
"We have a spare room, you can stay here if you like" I said, directing him out into the hallway  
"Thanks, I don't really have anywhere else to go." He said smiling.  
I was entranced by his eyes, what was the meaning to the odd colour of them? As he smiled I felt my heart flutter slightly, I then watched him walk to the spare room and decided to go back to my own room to watch the sun rise.  
Within a few moments he was back, sitting beside me watching the sun.  
"The view in this room really is spectacular and the view in the spare room is terrible, maybe I could set up a bed in here?"he said still staring out the window  
I was taken aback by this question but I didn't want to say no, I liked the thought of having company so I told him he could, we sat watching the sun for a while longer.  
"I guess you want me to repair the window, right?" He asked jokingly before standing up and walking out the room.

_Draven POV_

I'm not sure exactly what happened, I was a creeper, I was doing what I was supposed to do but a damn skeleton shot me and of course, I attacked him the only way I could. As I was flickering, a moment before detonation I was struck by lightning, and now I'm lying on the cold wet ground, rain softly striking my face. I am now a human with a gaping hole in my side, just my luck I guess...  
I woke up in a room tied to a metallic chair/bed thing, I looked around and noticed a man in a white coat searching through a set of bottles on a counter before finally picking one up and turning towards me.  
"Oh, so you are awake then, I have some questions to ask you and you will answer them. First your name"  
I never had a name before but I instantly knew what it was.  
"Draven" i responded  
"Good, and what are you?"  
"I'm a creeper"I looked down at my body "or, I was a creeper"  
"That would make you royalty then, you are the most powerful creeper hybrid now. I have replaced your missing arm and side with electrical equipment to improve your abilities"  
"Abilities? What are you on about"  
"The creeper royalty line are the only ones who can change fate, but Rayge killed the last creeper prince over a dispute, which makes you the most powerful creeper hybrid alive. Here take this" he handed me a dark green hoodie with a silver creeper face on it with the right arm cut off of the hoodie, exposing my sleek metal arm and a flap to pull up over the mouth with rows of sharpened silver teeth drawn onto the fabric. I put it on and stood in front of the mirror to see myself for the first time. I have amber eyes and silver hair flowing freely over my face, I'm around six foot tall with a fairly average build.  
"So what do I do then?" I asked the scientist  
"You make yourself known to the rest of the royalty and keep a watch on the creeper girl, try not to kill many of the royalty and do not harm the girl, we need her to survive if we are going to change fate."  
"What do you mean by change fate?" I asked  
"Rayge was turned evil because of something that happened in the past, an unlikely friend, ripped to pieces by a creature that was thought to be dead. Rayge blamed himself for it, he thought that he could have done something before it happened."  
"But how can I change anything then if it has already happened?" I asked frustrated  
"His friend exists in this time as an enemy to Rayge, I don't know who it is but there is a connection between him and the creeper girl."  
I was stunned, I have been human for less than a day and this task has already been entrusted to me. If there was a reason for my transformation then this was obviously it, I decided to do what I could to change fate even though I did not have a reason, I had to trust this scientist in the hope that his intentions were for the good of the realm that I would soon call home like many other hybrids and their mobs, but first, time to test my power on the royalty of the realm...

Authors note

introductions are almost over guys, next chapter will be introducing Dust and Andr properly and giving a descripion to Cupa, and thats just the first part! Also some character development and stuff... it will probably get better but for now you're gonna have to put up with my terrible writing skills!

**_CrazyKurtis_**


	3. Chapter 3

_Hayden POV_

I was sitting beside the girl who had just knocked me out a minute ago, when I realised I was not in the house anymore I lashed out, using the darkness to my advantage, I tried to defend myself but she was too fast for me.  
It was only after I woke up that I realised she was just trying to defend herself as she saw me as a threat.  
I felt a hand on my shoulder and was instantly blinded by the light inside the house. I was stunned, wasn't I just in a different area?  
Now that we were in the light I could make out her features, she kept most of her face hidden in a jacket ending in a skirt completely zipped up, her eyes were a dull purple colour but as I stared she seemed to grow uneasy so I looked away, I noticed she was wearing a black hat to match her hair, what I found interesting was the markings on the hat, purple rectangles in the shape of eyes. She was tall, almost seven foot tall, which was weird, I don't think I have ever seen someone as tall as her before.  
"Please don't stare at me, it makes me nervous" she said  
"Sorry, it's just that..."  
I was immediately cut off by a boy entering the room, he was around the same size as me, had brown hair with what looked like gold dust scattered in it, his eyes were gold and he wore a white, gold lined hoodie with what looked like gold bars on the shoulders of the hoodie.  
"I thought I heard someone, I'm Dust" he said with a smile "I already know who you are, your friend is in the other room fixing the window he broke" he said smirking before walking away  
I went through to the other room and saw a girl sitting down watching Kurtis repairing the window, she was about five foot six, wearing a green hoodie with a face similar to the explosive creature I saw earlier and a green miniskirt with green and white shoes, she had long orange hair and amber eyes.  
"Cupa, this is Hayden" Kurtis said without even looking over  
"Oh, hello" she said uncomfortably  
"I don't wish to alarm either of you but there is a man watching us from the trees, he seems to be keeping watch around the place" Kurtis said casually.  
"And that is probably why he is watching us" he said before standing up and walking out of the room  
I looked out the window to see a giant of a man walking towards the house.  
"That can't be good" I said before following Kurtis to the door...

_Kurtis POV_

We were all standing outside watching the big man walk towards us. I decided that he was here to intimidate us so I stepped forward  
"And who might you be, good sir?"  
He looked at me, puzzled  
"Are you serious right now? My name is Rayge and you should fear me!" He roared  
"Yeah... I don't think so." I said, Dust was holding back his laughter, Rayge noticed and turned his attention to him  
"Oh, so you think this is funny? How about I put you in the ground, will that be funny too?"  
"I don't mind, I don't like him anyway" I said with a smile  
Rayge suddenly turned to me and swung his fist, I tried to deflect his hand but he was much stronger than me, his fist connected with my chest and sent me flying backwards. Cupa ran to me and asked me if I was ok  
"I think he broke a few ribs but I will be fine" I said  
I focused my mind and sent all my power to my legs for a powerful leap forward, then shifted my power to my fist and punched Rayge in the face before he could react. It was a solid punch but he didn't even flinch, he easily swatted me to the side, breaking my left arm and leg. My eyes started turning red and I could no longer feel the pain coursing through my body, I stood up and started walking towards him, Hayden decided to stand in front of me  
"Don't, you'll only make it worse"  
My eyes turned back to normal as I calmed myself, I instantly felt the pain flow back into me and I could no longer stand.  
"Hmm, so it seems your powers are not worth harvesting, pity." He said before walking away from us  
I watched him walk away, I was furious that he humiliated me but, he was too strong to fight  
"Gonna need something to fix my bones" I said before fainting...  
I woke up to Cupa sitting beside me holding a bottle filled with a red liquid  
"Here, drink this" she said, handing me the bottle.  
I drunk it and instantly felt better  
"You idiot, you shouldn't have confronted him. He could have killed you! I made you this to protect yourself in case this happens again." She handed me a sword that was lying at the foot of the bed. The sword looked amazing, shaped like a katana but completely black except from the hilt and the very edge of the blade which were both a crimson red colour, the sword was very light and seemed to be made to fit my hand perfectly.  
"Wow... This sword is awesome! How did you make this?"  
"I made it while you were asleep, I used to make weapons all the time for my father..."  
She trailed off and I noticed a tear fall down her face, it was obvious what happened to him and judging by her reaction to just thinking about him, this must have happened recently.  
Once she stopped crying she spoke to me  
"The man who attacked you before, Rayge, he was the one who did it. He killed him over an argument, he was royalty but creepers aren't very powerful and so he didn't stand a chance."  
I felt a wave of anger come over me, this man had to be stopped and I was determined to be the one to do it.  
I heard a voice from down in one of the lower rooms.  
"The injured one, I must speak with him immediately"  
A few moments later a boy opened the door and walked in, he had a metal arm and a hoodie similar to the one Cupa wore.  
"I need to speak with you. You went up against Rayge, did you not?" He looked so the side "could you be the one? The one with the blood of a wolf?"  
"How could you possibly know that?" I asked angrily.  
"That doesn't matter, you can't beat Rayge, not yet anyway. When the day comes that you and him go head to head I will join you in battle, but he is building an army, you must trust your friends abilities... And your own" he said before turning away  
"Who the hell are you?" I asked angrily, this boy seemed to think he was in control here and I didn't like his attitude  
"My name is Draven, I'm the new creeper royal and things are going to change around here soon, I hope you are prepared for it."  
He walked out and I looked at Cupa  
"Do you know anything about that guy?" I asked her, she was completely pale and looked like she was going to faint  
"There were stories about this... A creeper that should not exist, one with a metal arm. They say his appearance would trigger something awful, a war in these lands. I have a bad feeling about this..."she said sadly  
"I'm not gonna let anything happen to you or anyone here, I'm going to stop Rayge and anyone who sides with him and if that creeper guy says he's on our side, I guess we will just have to call him our ally... Nothing bad will happen to you, I promise." I said in an effort to comfort her, she smiled and hugged me. At that moment, I believed everything I had just said, I would rather not kill Rayge but if he threatens us, I won't hesitate...

_Hayden POV_

I was walking through the woods, I needed to clear my head. Why was I here, I couldn't understand why I had been taken to this world, was it because of my powers? I decided that it would be revealed to me one day so I kept walking. I noticed someone sitting in a clearing, just sitting looking up towards the sky.  
I kept walking and realised it was Andr, she seemed to be crying so I walked up and asked her what was wrong  
"Oh, hello Hayden, um what are you doing here?"  
She seemed slightly shy and didn't look me I'm the eye as she spoke  
"I was just walking and I saw you crying, is something wrong?"  
"No, nothing's wrong at all" she said defensively  
"Ok then, do you mind if I sit here with you?" I asked  
"I, I don't mind" she said blushing and pulling her jacket up to cover her face  
"I haven't seen you much since we first met" I said but I was interrupted by her saying she was sorry for hitting me.  
" you don't need to be sorry, I shouldn't have barged in. I would've done the same but I would have used a different tactic. I'm gonna show you something no one here knows about" I said before opening my hand and coiling the darkness around it  
"This is my power, I control the darkness, only problem is that it makes me a creature of the night. I hate the sun, It kinda burns when I'm out in it for too long, and the rain hurts too. It's a gift and a burden... What about you, I think it's a good idea for everyone to get to know each other a little better." I said smiling  
"You don't seem to know much about this world, do you?" She seemed less shy now "I'm an enderwoman, there is not many of us, most of our race are male. We don't really like the sun or the rain, water burns our skin and all endermen can teleport because of a pearl just below our throats, is that enough information?" She smiled  
"Y'know, I like you Hayden, more than the others. Me and Cupa have been living in the same house for years after we were cast out, you are the first person to speak to me in a kind way since then" I smiled at her, I was happy to be here, in this moment, but do we really have time for any of this? I have felt something strange stirring deep in the woods, just out of sight but definitely there, always watching our movements, waiting for the time to strike. I looked around, there was movement in the shadows, huge creatures that instilled fear at the very sight of them  
"Andr... I think we should get out of this place, quickly..." I said quietly  
She nodded and moved her hand towards me slowly. The next thing I knew I was a few inches off the ground back at the house  
"Could you try to land us on the ground next time?" I joked  
Andr giggled "it's better than becoming part of the floor right?"  
I was shocked, could we have actually materialised in the ground?  
The sun was coming up and I realised I did not yet have a place to sleep  
"Hey, Andr? Is there anywhere I could sleep in this house?"  
"There are no spare rooms and I don't think anyone else would let you sleep in their rooms, your friend is already staying in Cupa's room and Dust is staying in the only other room we have... But, I don't mind if you want to stay in my room" she said blushing furiously.  
"Well, if you don't mind then I guess I could" I said smiling.  
As she guided me to the room I noticed there were four bedrooms in this house  
"And this is my bedroom, you are welcome to stay in here if you need to" Andr said standing beside the door to her room. I smiled to myself and thanked her...

_Authors Note_

I decided to upload a chapter a few days early, i might start doing this more often but i need characters sent in, if you have a character that you want in my story then i would be happy to find a place for it. i think for now i will upload chapters twice a week and hopefully they will get better as time goes on!:)

_**CrazyKurtis**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Dust POV_

It was just turning night and everyone else had decided to go to bed, I found it weird that people were sharing rooms when there was still one spare  
"Do you ever sleep?"  
I turned around surprised and saw Kurtis sitting against the wall  
"How the hell did you... Oh never mind" I was surprised he managed to get there without me hearing him  
"No, I don't sleep. I'm going to go for a walk, I will be back before morning" as I got up to go out the door, he stopped me  
"Watch out, Hayden told me he saw something in the woods yesterday... Just keep an eye out, I don't wanna have to arrange a goddamn funeral"  
I nodded before walking out the door and into the cold air, I was only walking for what felt like fifteen minutes before I felt a presence. I stopped and looked around, suddenly I was pulled to the side and dragged up a tree, which felt less painful than I thought I would, the trees were square but smooth. I wondered how someone managed to pull me up the tree but I couldn't move to see who it was, I finally got a glimpse of my attacker, a girl with purple hair and red eyes, I couldn't make out any other features  
"Don't make a sound or they will find us" I wondered what she was talking about until I saw them. Huge wolf like creatures, the moment I saw them I felt a sense of dread pass over me, I feared them more than I have ever feared something before. They were huge, maybe seven foot or bigger, they were covered in black hair and had piercing dark purple eyes that seemed to glow, those eyes reminded me of the particles left when Andr teleports. What were these creatures?  
After they left, the girl let me down from the tree and I started walking away, I couldn't speak but I knew I had to get away from those monsters, I felt like they were still watching me. I felt a hand on my shoulder  
"Where do you live?" She asked  
I pointed weakly in the direction of the house. After a while we were back at the house  
"My name is Stephanie and those things were ender wolf hybrids" she explained in front of everyone  
"Most mobs are part human hybrid but when mobs are partly another mob instead, this is usually what happens to them. They become monsters with a hate for everything but their own kind, but sometimes there are exceptions, I know of two mob hybrids that have not become monsters, but they are more dangerous than the monsters"  
"So you're telling me that there are huge monsters out there that want to kill us? Can't we just get rid of them all?" Kurtis asked with a frustrated look on his face  
"We could... If we had help. It's strange though, I always thought they were gone. The creeper royal made sure they wouldn't be created anymore, so why are they here now?" She asked puzzled  
Suddenly we heard a thumping sound outside, and a huge black monster with purple eyes crashed through the door. It started walking towards us with pure hate in its eyes, suddenly it stopped moving and it's eyes went dark, it fell forward and I saw a boy behind it with a blood soaked metal arm.  
"Don't just sit there! Get moving before more get here!"  
I was too shocked to even comprehend what had just happened, he killed it so easily!  
It was then that I heard them, a low growling just outside, I ran to the door and closed it. I was terrified, was this boy really expecting us to fight these things?

_Draven POV_

1 hour before the ender wolf incident

I decided it was time to make an appearance, I was walking through the doors of the palace, my idea was to kill the skeleton prince, threaten the rest and then leave. I walked into the meeting room, I chose to go today because I knew they would be here.  
"My name is Draven!" I shouted, everyone stopped talking so I continued. "I am a creeper hybrid, a royal creeper as it were. And I am here to kill the skeleton and anyone else who stands in my way!"  
The one in the middle looked at me and told me to proceed, he smirked and told the skeleton prince to kill me. An arrow hit my side and bounced off, the skeleton prince was shocked and pulled another arrow out of his quiver, he started firing arrows faster than I could see him take them out. I ran at him and punched him as hard as I could, as my fist connected there was a small explosion and his head caved in, he fell to the ground dead and I could tell that everyone else was shocked at how quickly I dispatched him.  
"Does anyone else wish to die today?" I shouted at them  
The one in the middle started laughing. "I am Draguul, the dragon king and I believe you are one of us now. Rejoice for not many are so lucky"  
"You can't be serious! He knows nothing about us and he just killed one of our own!" Shouted one of the royals, by the look of him he must have been the wolf prince  
"If you have a problem then do something about it" I said smiling  
He howled and leapt towards me, he was surprisingly fast and pinned me to the ground with ease. I struggled to get him off of me but he bared his teeth and bit into my shoulder, I yelled out in pain and grabbed his head with my metal arm and started smashing it against the ground before pulling his head apart. I stood up and walked out leaving everyone in the room stunned, I wasn't going to wait for anyone else to attack me. my arm hurt like hell so I decided to go to the house that the creeper girl lived in, I was feeling dazed, what did that wolf do to me? As I neared the house I saw a creature at the door trying to break it's way in, I needed to get in there though, my wound was quickly becoming infected, damn wolf obviously never cleaned those teeth of his, who knows what could have been on them? I reached the creature and feeling a sudden burst of energy, put my hand right through it's back and crushed it's heart, it dropped to the ground with a thud.  
I could hear more of them outside so I told everyone to get moving and asked the one with gold ringed eyes if they had any potions spare, he shrugged at me, he didn't seem phased by the sudden appearance of a monstrous creature who just knocked the door down.  
The tall girl suddenly appeared in front of me with a potion in her hand and instead of drinking it, I poured it on the wound on my shoulder.  
"This'll have to do for now, what the hell are those things out there?" I asked and once again the boy with the gold ringed eyes shrugged, I got the feeling he knew but just didn't like me enough to tell me, I'm sure this boy is the one who can change fate, but I don't even know his name. I decided that introductions had to wait as another one barged through, I was about to attack when the boy sliced it's head off with a black and red katana.  
"This sword really is good, thanks Cupa." He said before casually walking out the door.  
"Don't follow me" he said as he walked out, I noticed something strange about him, a certain gold aura flowing around him.  
He returned ten minutes later, completely drenched in blood.  
"You, Draven was it? I'm Kurtis and you are cleaning up the bodies out there" he said bluntly while walking past, I can't believe this is the guy, I didn't think he would be such a jerk...

_Kurtis POV_

The next day  
I was sitting beside a lake, trying to clean the blood off of my clothes. Draven told me something, something no-one should ever know.  
Apparently I am supposed to change fate, he must be wrong though... I don't want to change anything, I just want to protect my friends in any way I can, although I don't want to have to show my true powers... I hope no-one saw my second form last night, those beasts were easy to kill, Stephanie, the spider girl told us that they weren't very powerful but they induce extreme fear in their prey, I wasn't affected though because of my wolf blood and Draven, I don't think he feels fear...  
Hayden walked up and sat beside me.  
"what the hell was that last night? You looked like a freaking angel of death!"  
"Don't tell anyone, I don't like people knowing about my forms..." I guess he saw me then, looks like i have to tell him. "I have two other forms, the Angel and the Demon, I can use the Angel form whenever I want but it's not very powerful... But I don't use the Demon... I said and looked away  
"Why don't you use It? Hayden asked me  
"Because I can only use it when I really need to, it's too powerful and I hate what it does to me. It can atomise people, literally wipe them from existence... But it's likely to kill me in the process, I don't want to use that power. It makes me feel all the pain, the sorrow and the anger the person has ever felt. If i used the Demon, I would likely kill everyone here."  
He looked at me, stunned  
I knew what he was thinking but I knew I would only use the Demon to help one person...  
Later I decided to go watch the sun set beside the lake and noticed Andr there.  
"Hello there, Andr!"  
She looked at me puzzled, I guess she didn't expect me to be cheerful, Cupa is the only one who has seen me in a good mood before so I wasn't too surprised  
"Oh, hello Kurtis. I thought you would be back at the house."  
"I usually watch the sunset back at the house but I was here earlier and I like the scenery." I said " I heard you asked Hayden to stay in the same room as you" I said smirking, she blushed at that  
"I have never found anyone like me, he's not an ender but he shares some ender like traits..." She trailed off. I turned around and instantly smacked my knees against a grass block "damn it! I hate these things! Why are they solid like that? They are supposed to be grass!" I yelled, The grass is flat near the house, so why is is all uneven around here? I don't know how the people living in this world can stand it.  
Andr was laughing at me "it's not hard to step over them!" She said while trying to contain her laughter.  
We talked for a while longer before she decided to return to the house, I stayed for a while longer and then Draven showed up  
"Really? Are you following me or something?"  
"I have to keep you alive, you are the only one who can do what needs to be done." He said  
"Look, I don't need protection, just make sure everyone else is safe" I said. Draven didn't look like he was listening, instead he was looking around. He instantly started running and I noticed someone get up and start running as well, Draven caught up with him and threw him to the ground  
"Who are you? And who sent you here?" He asked calmly  
"My name is Zephyr, please don't hurt me." He said, he looked terrified of Draven. Draven looked at him for a moment before letting him go.  
"That's one of Rayge's men, I saw him while scouting their camp, he's not a threat but I doubt we will see him alive again" he said "I'm gonna go, I have something I need to do" he said before walking off into the forest...

_Authors Note_

sorry for the short chapter guys, im gonna try to make the next few chapters increasingly longer. im going to start killing characters off from now, not any imprortant ones... yet. just a little warning that deaths in the story are going to be... slighty graphic.


	5. Chapter 5

_Zenith POV_

I was watching Zephyr return to the camp, he walked right up to Rayge and started talking to him. I knew he had failed, he had been caught and he would be killed for it so I decided to go closer, I knew Rayge was going to kill him, Zephyr was his first follower but Rayge couldn't forgive failures.  
"It's ok Zephyr, I'm not going to kill you" he's done this before with people he likes, let's them have hope then kills them before they realise. I heard an almighty snapping sound and Zephyr fell to the floor still smiling, his neck twisted all the way around.  
"Zenith, I want you to take his place and kill the one who caught him, some guy with a metal arm" he said before sitting down on his throne, he considered himself the king of this realm but I knew he didn't stand a chance against lord Herobrine, and once Rayge is dead I will follow the true king. I nodded in response to Rayge and started walking  
"Oh Zenith, first kill the one with the strange aura, I have no need for him"  
I nodded again before departing. I was saddened by Zephyr's death, he was like a brother to me but he needed to be punished for his failure. I came across the house that Zephyr had been watching over before his demise, I searched the air for the aura of the one I was looking for, I found his aura and started moving towards him, I kept low hoping that I wouldn't be seen, I slowly pulled my sword out and leapt at the boy who suddenly pulled out a sword and defended himself. I was then punched in the side and rolled away swinging my sword upwards, I heard a metallic clang and saw the boy with the metal arm holding my sword  
"Looks like I can end this here then" I said smiling. this would be easy, Rayge said the one with strange eyes didn't put up much of a fight and the creeper boy didn't look too tough. It was then that something unexpected happened, the creeper boy stumbled backwards and let go of my sword, he was staggering around as if in a daze, I noticed an arrow lodged deep into his eye, he screamed in pain and shock and started running away into the trees, I saw him take two more arrows before disappearing from sight. I heard a girl call out to him from beside me, I hadn't noticed her there and out of annoyance I backhanded her as hard as I could, the boy in front of me stopped moving.  
"You have made a terrible mistake" he said as his eyes began to glow and then shine, I was momentarily blinded by the light and when I looked back he was different, I didn't care though, I came to kill him and I was determined to do so. I swung my sword at him and he easily deflected it and swung back at me with his sword, I tried to hold my sword with two hands but realised I couldn't move my fingers, I looked down and noticed a hole where my hand should be  
"This is a minor inconvenience but I guess I should be more careful when fighting you" I lunged at him and lost my grip on my sword, strange... I didn't feel like I lost my grip so I looked down and saw my sword... With my severed hand still attached. I frowned and started walking away, i was surprised he didn't finish me off.  
"I underestimated you, I was told you were weak. I shall now face my punishment" I said as I walked back in the direction of the camp. I did not expect that to happen but I can't fight anymore, I would rather die by Rayge's hands than that of a mere boy, i knew i would return though. I am one of Rayge's creations, he created me from the DNA of someone he killed long ago and he keeps improving me each time I die. Rayge will be happy to know the creeper boy has been taken care of, I still don't know who shot him but I had a feeling it was the skeleton princess, the creeper boy killed her father only a few days ago, this was probably her revenge. I made it back to camp and told Rayge everything that happened and asked who he would give the honour of killing the boy  
"I will ask Blight to kill them all, the ender girl he has been looking for is with them" I nodded and smiled, at least Blight stood a chance against all of them. He is an ender hunter and I'm sure he will kill them all to get to the girl  
"I'm sorry" Rayge said before driving his fingers into my chest and ripping me in half, this is the only punishment for failure, and I accept my fate. I will return though, and next time I will be stronger...

_Draven POV_

I was walking around the house they had built here, I had something I needed to ask Hayden so I went looking for him and instead found Cupa showing Kurtis how farming works here  
"This doesn't even make sense! I just hit it with the hoe and it does that?" Cupa looked at him as if he had just said the most stupid thing anyone had ever said  
"Isn't it like this in your world?" She asked before a man jumped out of the tree line and went straight for Kurtis. I didn't see what happened but I managed to deflect an attack and found myself holding his sword, he smirked and said something, I wasn't listening because I saw someone else sneaking around, I looked back at the man and my vision went dark, but only on one side, I then noticed something that should not be there. I felt an ocean of pain flow over me as I realised it was an arrow, before I realised, I was running into the forest, I felt a thumping in my back and instantly felt a fresh wave of pain sear through my body. I don't know how long I was running for but I managed to find myself on the edge of an ice lake, I slipped and hit the ground, the arrow in my eye snapped in half sending pain through me once again, I'm lucky it didn't go further into my skull. I looked up and saw a spire reaching up into the sky, I got up and tried go to it but could hardly keep my balance, who builds a spire in the middle of an ice lake anyway? I made it inside and collapsed on the floor, this place was the home of a very powerful creeper hybrid once, the floor was made of wool and obsidian in the shape Of a creeper face and the spire was tall enough to have anything I needed in it, but I knew my attacker would have followed me here. The door creaked open and a girl burst in and pointed her bow at me, she had long grey hair and wore a grey shirt that hardly concealed anything, I don't think it can be called a shirt because of how short it is, she also wore a grey mini skirt and a grey hat resembling a skeleton, she had grey eyes and I could tell by looking into them that she was very angry.  
"You killed him!" She shouted at me, I knew who she was, it was pretty obvious. Her name is Kelly and she is the skeleton princess, and I killed her father a few days ago...  
"He declared war on us!" I roared "it's his fault I'm like this! He ordered his skeletons to kill all creepers on sight!" I tried to get up but I noticed how badly injured I was, I was covered in arrows, I don't know how I survived this long.  
"Kill me then, I won't survive like this anyway. I want you to remember something though, If you let me live then I can ensure that none of this will have happened." She looked at me and lowered her bow  
"He had to declare war on your kind... To bring you to life, you didn't have to kill him though!" She shouted with tears forming in her eyes "I'm sorry, but you shouldn't have killed him!"she said and started crying  
"You do realise I'm going to bleed to death right?" I said as I noticed the pool of blood surrounding me and lost consciousness.  
I woke in agony, I saw the skeleton girl with an arrow in her hand and I reached to my eye, there was a bandage over my eye and I looked down. There were three arrows still in me so I reached down and pulled them out one by one, it hurt like hell but I had to bear it. I looked at the stone brick walls and realised I was still in the spire I collapsed in, Kelly told me that this spire was owned by an ancient creeper hybrid who tried to rule over the realm before Draguul became bored of him and killed him.  
"Doctor Psypher told him he had to declare war on creepers so that you could come to life, he didn't want to but he was willing to risk his life for this. I hope you can fix everything." She said  
"I won't be fixing anything, that's not my role in this. My role is to be a moral compass to them, I only need two of them to live to change everything." I closed my eye and asked how my other one looked, Kelly held up a mirror as I pulled the bandages off of my eye. It looked horrible, my eye was red and there was clear lines in it showing that it had healed badly.  
"There's only so much a healing potion can do, I couldn't fix your eye... I'm sorry." She said and burst into tears "I shouldn't have done this, he told me not to try to get revenge if you killed him."  
"No, I shouldn't have done it, you nearly killed me for it and it's not your fault. I think i got what i deserved though" i said and remembered something i heard about the past that reminded m that she should be dead, in the last attempt to change fate and all those before it, Kelly had died fighting me. i was happy i hadn't killed her but that can only mean something terrible was coming...

_Rayge POV_

I was beaten by a mere boy, I was lying on the ground with most of my bones broken, how could he beat me? He used his mind to throw me, crush me and break my bones, i never even had a chance to fight back...  
"Pathetic, you were supposed to be the most powerful human hybrid alive! I was told you were going to rebel against the king, you wouldn't stand a chance against him, Draguul would fry you instantly!" He stopped and crouched in front of me "I will repair your body if you kill the other humans, I will even let you have their powers! But if you disrespect me again I will kill you and your pathetic army" I felt a tremendous amount of pain as my bones moved back into place, I wanted to kill him but he was too powerful. I should do as he says, I need their powers, I spent years building up my power but Draguul doesn't fight physically, he would kill me in an instant in his true form.  
"Ok, I will kill them all, but I need more power, I can't even use my true form yet!"  
"Then I will give you power, you are the berserker who will one day become king, here take this" he threw a war axe at me and I caught it, it was amazing, it was red and seemed to be flowing like a river of blood, yet no blood fell from it. "This is an axe I created, you can use it to draw out your inner power." I looked at it, completely entranced by the beauty of the weapon  
"My name is DeathWish, do not speak it unless you have completed your task" he said before opening a void in front of himself and disappearing through it, the void closed and I walked back to my camp in the ice plains, I noticed a spire on the ice lake and was worried, there seem to be higher forces at play here, the ice lake was clear yesterday, nothing was on the surface of it and now a spire reached into the sky. I looked to the top and could swear there was end stone up there, just below the clouds. I shrugged it off and continued to walk back, I had something I needed to do at camp...  
I poured the vial of liquid onto Zenith's body and smiled as my creation pulled his halves back together and brought him back to life, Zenith was an extraordinary subject, where most people lose there mind if brought back from the dead Zenith keeps his mind intact and gets stronger each time I bring him back to life.  
"Sir, you look tired. The process will complete itself soon enough. I will wait for Blight to arrive and join him against our adversaries" said Zenith as he raised his head.  
"Ok, inform me of their arrival." I said as I walked away to my cabin, i was the only one who owned a cabin to myself, the others slept in a barracks they had built. I woke a few hours later to Zenith knocking on my cabin door "Blight is here sir, and he brought a few others with him"  
I walked out of my cabin and up to Blight, he was a fairly big man, nothing compared to my size, he wore a hoodie that seemed to look like end stone, I noticed his dagger hanging from his belt, the dagger was called the Athame and he used it to kill Enders, he hates all beings from the End and wants to one day destroy it. He brought two others with him, a girl and a boy, the girl seemed to be a vampire, he always had a thing for vamps ever since i met him, the boy was strange though... His mouth was stitched up and his eyes completely dark.  
"Hello Rayge, I heard you had a proposition for me. Allow me to introduce my friends, Darcie and... Well he doesn't have a name" he said looking at the weird boy "we call him the Maniac"  
Darcie looked kind of like a goth girl with dark waist length hair and blue eyes, she wore a black shirt and dark grey shorts with cargo boots. The Maniac... Well he just looked mental, he had cuts all over his face and body, he didn't wear a shirt and wore black leggings covered in blood, his mouth was completely stitched up, he had shoulder length white hair stained with blood and held a dagger in each hand, he slowly reached up and cut the stitches on his mouth, staring into my eyes the whole time. It felt like he was watching my soulwith his pitch black eyes, he smiled and spoke in an echoey, dark voice  
"I am here to serve, I will kill everyone I need to kill" he said before taking a needle and sewing his mouth shut again. this guy seriously freaked me out, he reminded me of someone I buried long ago... I noticed he was still staring at me so I grabbed his neck and shouted at him "who do you think you are looking at? I am Rayge! Stop staring at me!" He kept staring and slowly reached for his dagger and brought it up to his mouth, severing the fresh stitches "no more, down." He said in his dark voice, I felt numb, my arm dropped to my side and my legs could no longer support my body "I am not one to be messed with... I am a being of death, I am no longer living and you can't beat me" he said, I believed that even I could not beat this boy. I heard about people with extra forms, the boy with gold ringed eyes is one of them, but this boy seemed to have been completely taken over by the demon, or taken over the demon itself...  
As he stitched his mouth up again, Blight called him over and they left, hopefully I wouldn't have to meet him again. I grabbed the closest person to me and crushed his chest in anger, I then used his body to beat another man to death. Before today I was undefeated and now I have been beaten twice, I would have my revenge but I can't let him speak, his words have too much power in them. If they failed I would have to take matters into my own hands, and I knew I would not fail...


	6. Chapter 6

_No POV_

"Really? Mining? Is this a joke?" Kurtis asked Andr who had decided everyone should go mining for resources  
"Sounds like fun!" Draven said as him and Kelly walked off towards the snow biome "it could be a contest, we split into teams of two and whoever gets the most wins!" Draven said smiling  
"Great... I'm going to the mountain then." Kurtis said as he walked away while Cupa followed, Andr grabbed Hayden and they disappeared.  
"Well, should we go too?" Dust asked Stephanie  
"It could be fun, I've not went mining in ages" she said and they started walking away. A short while later a boy walked up to the cabin and cut the stitches on his mouth.  
"I remember this place, I lived here. I still live here, don't I? This is too complicated to me, I should leave. I will kill them later" he walked away while stitching his mouth back up, he wondered why Rayge hadn't recognised him, after all, Rayge buried him...  
Kurtis was the first one back at the house, Cupa decided to go to the makeshift farm they had to stock up on food, Kurtis smiled as he put down the emeralds he found.  
"These are amazing!" He said as he looked at them  
"Hey, Kurtis! Damn, you got here first then" Hayden said as he appeared with Andr holding his arm. Suddenly he yelled out in pain and fell over, he looked up and his eyes widened with terror. A boy walked towards him and pulled the dagger out of Hayden's arm and put it to his throat, he was launched to the side instantly.  
"I don't know who you are but you go through me first!" Kurtis yelled at the boy with the dark eyes "who are you and why did you try to kill him?"  
He lifted his dagger and cut the stitches on his mouth.  
"I am the Maniac, I am also you." He said "I am here to kill everyone"  
The boy unnerved Kurtis but he unleashed his angel form, his appearance changed dramatically. His eyes changed to pure gold and his hair did the same, he wore white clothes but seemed to have pure black wings, he also seemed to be at least a foot taller.  
"You attacked my friends and so you will die here!"  
"GET DOWN!" The Maniac yelled and everyone except Kurtis collapsed, Draven seemed to have tried to sneak up on them and was lying on the ground staring upwards  
"What did you do to them?!" Kurtis roared  
The maniac opened his mouth and screamed, as he did so a red smoke poured from his mouth and covered his entire body, when it cleared he looked completely demonic, his skin was ash like and covered in blood, his hair was replaced by three horns pointing at each other, his mouth was widened into a giant grin and had once again been stitched up completely, his fingers had been replaced by talons yet he sill held his daggers. his eyes were the most unnerving part of him, they seemed to be darker than the void. He reached up and cut his stitches and cackled as he ran towards Kurtis and started slicing him up with his daggers. Kurtis fought back with his sword and managed to behead the Maniac. but that didn't stop him, he picked his head up and reattached it, he laughed at him.  
"You can't kill me like this! I am a demon! I can't be killed!" He screamed in delight as he swung his dagger and managed to cut through flesh once again, Kurtis waited for an opportunity and swung for the horns on the Maniac's head. He managed to sever the horns in a single swing and the Maniac returned to normal and rushed Kurtis, stabbing him multiple times in the stomach before retreating. Kurtis fell to his knees and stayed there unmoving until Draven ran up and carried him to the house to heal him, everyone else was left lying on the ground, unable to move.  
The Maniac walked through the forest. he wasn't angry, this was a minor setback, right now he was looking for someone to kill.  
The zombie prince was walking through the forest at the same time and came face to face with a boy that scared the hell of of him, he turned and ran, zombies weren't as powerful as most other mobs because of their low attacking and defensive abilities, it's kinda hard to hurt someone when your flesh is rotting off. The zombie prince was known for his intelligence and not his ability to fight.  
"Down" the zombie prince fell to the ground "this is not a good day for you, I have to kill you."  
He felt a blade being inserted into his hand and he screamed out in pain  
"This is going to be fun" the Maniac said smiling...

_Kurtis POV_

"I think I won that one" I said as I smiled, I could hardly move my legs and felt faint just lying down  
"You got it a lot better than I did the other day, at least you still have both your eyes" Draven said as he looked at Kelly "I said I was sorry!" She replied defensively  
"Anyway, you should be fine in a few days... Does anyone know who he was?"  
"He said he was the Maniac, kinda fits his personality doesn't it? Anyway he had some serious power and he could've killed me if I didn't get that lucky hit on him..." I only just realised how lucky I was "where are my green rocks!?" I asked suddenly looking for them, Dust handed them to me and went back over to a sack lying on the ground.  
"Hey Dust, what's in the sack?" I asked curiously, he opened it and gold bars spilled out, hundreds of gold bars, nothing but freaking gold!  
"How did you manage that?" Hayden asked  
"I like gold... I'm drawn to any gold nearby, I am a proud member of the Lustre clan and this gold is mine!" He said triumphantly  
"didn't the Lustre clan die out hundreds of years ago?" Hayden asked  
"You must be mistaken, the Lustre clan is more powerful than ever before!"  
I shook my head and got up. I couldn't stand this debate.  
"I'm going to bed, I can't stand this pain anymore... Next time he comes back I won't let him get away" I said and almost collapsed as I got up, Cupa helped me to our room and left to work in the farm for a while. Once I knew she was gone I reached for the obsidian block I had expertly hidden and started cutting into it, I also cut the emeralds, I was making something for Cupa, a creeper face necklace with the resources I had. I then heard shouting and decided to sit this one out, I had been injured enough today...  
I was down in the bottom floor of the house looking at the hole where the door was before, Hayden was gone, fighting some guy that barged in here and Draven was back at the spire he found. Dust was here but he was carving out gold blocks he had made, he was making armour and weapons and showing Stephanie and Cupa how to craft gold into various different things, i got up and left. I needed to know who sent the Maniac, I needed answers. After a while of walking I came across a body, it looked like a zombie but it had been cut up so bad I couldn't tell if it was a hybrid or not. I kept walking to the camp in the ice plains near the spire. I was stopped by Zenith who pointed his sword at me.  
"Didn't I cut your hands off?"  
"Insolent boy! I was killed and brought back to kill you!" He said angrily  
"Zenith, that's no way to treat our guest. I'm sure he didn't come to fight" Rayge said as he walked to me "so what do you want then?"  
"The Maniac, did you send him? I need to know where he is and who he is" I said  
"Of course I sent him, did you expect me to waste my time killing you? And no I don't know who he is. But Blight might know, if your friend hasn't killed him yet." He smiled and walked away "and boy, don't come back here, if you do I will kill you." He said as he disappeared from sight  
I walked away from Zenith and he stared at me with pure hatred in his eyes. I stopped walking as I came face to face with a girl, she opened her mouth and I could see fangs. She floated into the air and flew towards me "this just gets worse and worse" I said before drawing my sword...

_Hayden POV_

"Don't you touch her!" I shouted at the man pointing a dagger at Andr  
"How can you protect her? She is an ender!" Blight roared, he already introduced himself before trying to kill Andr  
I pushed him back and he lunged for me, I blocked his attack and punched him in the face, the girl that was with him charged at me and I hit her with a wall of shadows  
"You got moves kid, but can you keep up?" Blight said smirking, he kept attacking and I kept deflecting his attacks with the shadows around us, I could barely keep up but I knew I had to keep going, I didn't want to kill him but I might have to.  
"Getting real tired of this kid, if you let me kill her then I will let you live"  
He lunged at her and I put a spear of shadows through his chest and sent him flying out the house, the girl ran at me so I whipped the shadows around her feet to knock her over and threw her out the house.  
"Andr, get out of here" I said and walked out the house, Blight was standing outside smiling.  
"You need to do better than that,kid"  
I held my hand up to my face and let a bright light loose from my eyes to cast a shadow on him, I solidified the shadow and he launched backwards through the forest. I followed him and hit him with another shadow wall, launching him further away. I caught up to him and he lunged at me, slicing along my stomach. I winced in pain and punched him in the throat. I used my shadow powers to create a sphere of darkness around us and pulled a spear of shadows up to throw at him  
"Hayden stop!" Kurtis yelled as he threw me to the side. He was dragging the girl from before behind him and threw her at Blight, he grabbed him at started shouting  
"Where is the Maniac? And why did he say that I am him?"  
"Because he is, in the past you didn't die, you were buried but you were not dead. You dug your way out of that hole after you lost your sanity. It's been thirteen years and he is who you will eventually become" Blight said. I was shocked, how could any of this be true? This didn't make sense!  
"Did he hurt anyone? Tell me right now!" He was starting to scare me, he seemed like this was affecting him too much.  
"No... Everyone is fine" I said shakily  
"If you come back I will kill you, leave now" Kurtis said before turning away. Blight reached for his dagger and Kurtis turned round and snapped his arm without a moments hesitation. We left Blight screaming in pain on the ground, I wasn't going to ask Kurtis about any of this, I didn't want to know.  
"This stays between us, don't even tell Draven. It's not that I don't trust him, he tells the scientist everything and I don't like that man. I question his motives, i don't even know who he is."  
I went looking for Andr after we got back to the house and instead wound up in a village in the desert. I browsed the many shops, I had never seen a village before an I liked the area, it was peaceful here and the people were kind. I noticed a man in a strange white coat, he wasn't a villager so I decided to walk up to him, he turned around before I had a chance to say anything.  
"Oh, you must be Hayden! Draven told me all about you and your friends!" He said cheerfully " I'm doctor Psypher! I saved Draven in the woods a while back and gave him his metal arm."  
I looked at him, he looked kinda strange. He wore big rimmed glasses and had dark brown hair, he wore a white lab coat and and dark jeans. He didn't seem untrustworthy and I know Draven trusts him so I guess I should too.  
"You should visit sometime! My lab is in the jungle nearby, you should bring everyone along!" He seemed too excited about this but that was probably because he doesn't get many visitors so I agreed to bring the others to his lab for a visit, he didn't seem like a bad person, just lonely... I didn't think he had any friends other than Draven so I went back to the house and told everyone about Psypher's offer. I thought it would be fun, I couldn't have been more wrong...

_Authors Note_

Sorry about the short chapter guys, i'm trying to make them longer but this is just how it turned out. If you have any characters you would like in my story then just send them my way either in reviews or just PM me. (:


	7. Chapter 7

_Dust POV_

"Sounds like fun!" I said as Hayden told us about the doctor's offer, Kurtis shrugged "it's not like we do anything here anyway" he said "so when are we going?"  
"That's up to Draven, the doctor is the closest thing he has to a father so he should decide" Hayden said  
Draven sat beside the skeleton girl  
"I guess today would be fine, we could go now" he said  
"Can I ask you something?" Kurtis said and looked at Draven in a strange way "why the hell is she here? She shot you didn't she? She almost killed you! I don't trust her at all!" He got up and advanced, Kelly instantly stood up and aimed her bow at him "go on then! Take the shot! You can't hit me!" She fired her arrow which flew in a circle and embedded itself in her bow, I noticed a few objects floating a few inches in the air. Cupa walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder, he seemed to calm down a bit  
"This whole thing has gone too far!" he shouted as he walked away out of the house and into the forest  
"I think we should maybe watch out around him" I said  
"He's having a bad time right now, he thinks he is too weak to help anyone, he blames himself for your injuries Draven. He thinks he could have diverted the arrows and you wouldn't have lost your eye" Cupa said. Everyone was quiet at that  
"Someone should go to him, he was heading in the direction of Rayge's camp" I said. Draven's eye widened, it was a weird sight as he could hardly move his right eyelid so only the left one moved. He started running after Kurtis and both Cupa and Kelly followed. I couldn't be bothered following them so I stayed behind and went to my gold collection, I was building a house for me and Stephanie to stay in and I loved the idea of making the floor golden. Stephanie was building the outside because she wouldn't let me build the entire house from gold, I didn't see the problem but I had to listen to her, she was building it out of wood and it actually looked pretty good. As I walked through the woods i felt a sense of unease. I stopped because there was a boy sitting in front of a mangled corpse, I drew my sword to attack him.  
"This is not my doing, this was the Maniac." He said, he wore a crimson red cloak and had crimson eyes and hair, his smile seemed too wide to be normal and he held a red sword that constantly had blood dripping from it  
"I am DeathWish and I know who you are, your name is Dust and you will be the first." He said as he smiled at me, he stood up and I could see that he was at least six foot tall  
"The first what? And how do you know me?" I asked confused, he just smiled and raised his hand, a grey void opened and he walked through without another word. I was stunned, he just disappeared into a void! I felt something weird and was instantly pushed against a tree and held up by my throat by a man with white eyes "Where is he?" He asked in a strange voice similar to the Maniac "where did he go? I asked you a question!" He yelled at me  
"He just disappeared! I don't know where he went!" The man threw me to the side, he looked slightly transparent and seemed to be floating "you do not speak a word of this or I will mount your head on a spike!" He yelled before fading away, damn it! Why does everyone hate me?...

_Kurtis POV_

I felt the power surging through me, I got angry and the Demon took the chance to take over. I was going to show Rayge he shouldn't have messed with me, my powers were at their highest right now. I saw Zenith standing guard, he looked different from the first time I saw him, he wore a jacket similar to Andr's but it had no sleeves and didn't cover his face, he had blue eyes and electric blue hair, he was about six foot five and he had an evil smile on his face  
"Looks like it's time for my revenge!" He said laughing, I didn't have time for this so I brought up my telekinetic abilities. I swung my hand to the side and he flew through the air, I didn't touch him though, the Demon uses offensive telekinesis mostly for attacking. I walked through the camp throwing people around trying to find Rayge. As I saw the cabin I let my full form loose, I changed into a demonic creature, my eyes turned red and my hair turned pitch black, my fingers were tipped with spikes and I grew about four feet, my muscles grew to match my new size and I felt my powers drastically improve. I knew I had to stop, I was going to injure someone I didn't want to but I wasn't in control anymore, I just had to wait it out  
"RAYGE!" I roared and tore the cabin apart, Rayge charged at me but he was huge! Much bigger than he was before and seemed to have horns, he wielded a war axe covered in blood and he charged at me. I swung my fist at him and knocked him to the side, he instantly swung back crushing my jaw. I moved back and summoned my sword, my sword was called the Omen and I could only use it in Demon form, it looked like a Katana but was more curved and ended up looking like an extra long backwards sickle, it was pitch black and the darkness of it seemed to extinguish the light around it. I swung my sword at him and he deflected it with his axe, he swung at my leg and managed to hit me, his axe went in and almost cut the bone in half but I felt no pain. I managed to knock his axe away and he returned to normal, he showed no fear as he charged me, he knocked me down and started punching me, he didn't stop punching me until I turned back to normal, I lay on the ground with my body broken once again  
"You dare attack my in my home!" He shouted as he kicked me.  
"I should kill you here! Insolent brat!" He roared as he kicked me again, I was close to death now, he grabbed my head and was about to crush it when he was sent flying backwards  
"Get him out of here now! I will take care of this" I heard Draven say as I was picked up and carried away, they were fist fighting and I honestly didn't know who would win the fight. There was a lot I didn't know about both of them but Draven told me he knew when he was supposed to die and was not going to be able to prevent it. I just hoped this wasn't his time to die...

_The Maniac POV_

It was a glorious day! I watched Rayge and some creeper boy fight for hours before they both gave up and agreed on peace with each other, I was hoping to kill the creeper boy one day. It would be fun, like the zombie boy. He died quickly though, it's not fun when that happens so I went looking for someone else to kill. I came across a boy with blue hair in the forest, he was the one from the camp! I cut my sacred stitches to speak "Zenith! What a pleasant surprise!" I said, he knew what I was going to do so he drew his sword "down, now!" I said, he didn't move though  
"Your tricks won't work on me! I will end you if you come near me!" He shouted, he was obviously scared. I pulled out my needle and sewed my mouth shut again, the stitches were a blessing, my voice is too powerful for normal people and the god creature I worshipped gave me the stitches so that mere mortals would be spared the agony of hearing my voice. I worshipped a god I know only as DeathWish, he is more powerful than any man and I believe I am the only one to have seen his true form. He wanted me to kill and I followed him because I liked to kill. I was a good person once, until I was almost killed and then buried. I can't even remember who buried me... I could even be undead for all I know. I was too busy thinking that I didn't even realise I had been stabbed. I looked at Zenith's expression, he was terrified... Good.  
"What the hell are you?" He asked, backing away slowly. I smiled and started walking towards him...  
It was night time now and I was walking through the forest covered in blood, today was fun and I shall now go to my masters side to see if he wants anyone else killed, maybe I should kill Blight? No, I need him for now and he won't forgive me if I kill Darcie. Looks like tonight won't be fun at all... I sighed and continued walking when my god appeared in front of me. I knelt down in front of him, I would leave my mouth stitched up to not disgrace him with my voice, a god should not hear the voice of a demon.  
"Come with me, we shall return to our dimension immediately." He said and I nodded before following him into the void. His kingdom was a part of the End, he had his castle and his followers here. The ender dragon king feared him and left him alone. There were three royals classed as kings, Draguul the dragon king, Rayge the human king and the wither king. I knew nothing about the wither king except that he is the most powerful of all the kings and can never truly be killed, if he is defeated he returns to his realm and can be summoned by mortals who think they have a chance to beat him and gain his nether star.  
I walked through the obsidian halls, I hated this place because it was too peaceful here, all I wanted was to kill and induce pain on my enemies. I walked into my masters chamber, I am the only one permitted to be here, I looked at my god and motioned towards the ground.  
"You want to go back already? I figured you wanted to kill more people, why do you long for blood so much? There is not enough blood in this world to satisfy you. I guess I could send you back, your first target is Draven but not yet, when Rayge's army fights the mortals is when you fight Draven." He said before pulling open a portal and letting me step through. I fell to the floor in an ice forest and looked around, I saw a villager standing in front of me. She started running away so I gave chase, she ran into the desert biome and I noticed a village. I smiled and continued running. I noticed a huge lumbering man who looked to be made of iron, I swung my dagger at him and he just looked down at me  
"You are new here, yes? My name is Ike, who are you?" He said. He had skin the colour of iron and his eyes matched, he was bald and wore clothes that seemed to be fashioned from scraps. He looked at me and picked me up by the head  
"You wouldn't happen to be planning on causing trouble"  
I cut my stitches and launched myself backwards to break his grip  
"I am your worst nightmare! I will cut you and your villagers down!"  
"So... Your a troublemaker then?" He asked, he didn't seem to be too smart so I swung my dagger at his throat to kill him quickly, he didn't even move and punched me in the side. There was no way I could beat him like this so I dropped my daggers and summoned my swords that were given to me by my god, both swords were completely red and constantly dripped the blood of the people I have killed in the past. I swung at the golem and managed to cut him, I laughed at him and kept swinging. He grabbed my arms and twisted, snapping them both.  
"You will come with me now. Troublemakers should be locked up." I screamed in anger, not because I lost but because I couldn't stitch my mouth up  
"I will kill you all! I will cut you to pieces! No one will escape!" I yelled, he threw my in a hole and I screamed in anger. My god can't help me while I can still speak so I am stuck down here until I can fix myself...


	8. Chapter 8

_Hayden PoV_

"Is he any better?" I asked Cupa  
"He seems to be ok, he shouldn't have went and done that!" She said  
"I can hear you out there! It wasn't my fault, they deserved it!" Said Kurtis from the other room, I ran in and was stunned.  
"Your jaw was gone! He completely shattered your jaw! How can you speak?" I asked.  
"I blame magic! And how else am I going to complain? You should be happy I can speak! I can't move anything else though..." I just looked at him, how did his jaw recover? I couldn't believe this...  
I decided to take a walk down to the village with Andr to find somewhere to buy ingredients for potion making. We browsed the stores and saw doctor Psypher talking to a villager who owned a store selling things from the nether  
"Hayden, my friend! And this must be Andr!" He said as he came over to us "I heard about your friend. A few of the villagers here say they saw him turn into a demon to fight Rayge before getting beat down, I hope he's ok"  
"He should be fine, We need to make more potions to help him though..."  
"Don't worry there! I will send some potions to you!" He said with a smile on his face. this guy was really strange, I don't know how Draven puts up with him all the time.  
"I almost forgot something, follow me!" He said before walking away, he led us to a hole in the ground that was covered in a few layers of glass, there was a man inside with both his arms broken and he kept screaming profanities at everyone.  
"I'm sure you recognise the Maniac. He was apprehended by Ike the iron golem and thrown in the hole." He said, smiling at the Maniac  
"You! I will rip your heart out with my teeth!" The Maniac shouted at me while trying to point at me  
"I think it's time to leave. Andr, let's go back" I said while she put her hand on me, ready to teleport  
"No! Wait! He mustn't hear my voice! My god is angry with me, I need my stitches!" The Maniac screamed from the hole, he sounded like he had lost what little sanity he had left.  
"Andr... Put me down there, He almost killed me but I can't leave him like that" she nodded and then I was in the hole, Andr kept her hand on me as I stitched up his mouth in case we needed to leave fast. He stared at me the whole time but didn't try to attack me, he was obviously smarter than he looked. I saw his hand move and was instantly scared, he shouldn't be able to move his hand! I finished the stitches and backed away, the last thing I saw before I was teleported away was the Maniac smile and use his legs to snap his arms back into place...  
We were back at the house again and I felt safe, I went up to the second floor to check up on everyone. I walked into the room Kurtis was in and just stood there looking around, there was no-one here! I walked outside and Kurtis was chopping down a tree!  
"Are you actually being serious right now?! You were almost dead a couple of days ago and now you're fine?" I said, I couldn't believe this! How could this even be possible?  
"Could this wait? I'm trying to do something here." He said as he swung the axe at a floating piece of wood at the top of the tree, it was literally just floating there surrounded by leaves. Sometimes nothing here made any sense...  
"I think we should meet the doctor now, it might be a good idea to have some smart friends." He said as he walked away, was he implying that we weren't smart? We went to Draven's spire first and he decided to come with us, Kelly followed him everywhere so she came with us. I didn't know where Dust was, he went off to build a house with Stephanie. We got to the doctors lab and everyone introduced themselves, Andr decided to stay at the house because the doctor creeped her out. We had a meal with the doctor then he spoke to Kurtis about something that he didn't want anyone else to know about. The doctor gave us a tour of his lab and we eventually came across a purple portal.  
"...And this is my nether portal, please don't touch the portal because..." It was then that Kurtis disappeared into the portal "well... That's not good. No-one else touch it then, he can't come back this way... They won't let him." Psypher turned to Draven "He better be as strong as you say he is, the nether royals are pure evil" Cupa just stood there looking at the portal "will he be back?" She said staring into the swirling void. "I'm not sure... He could die in there at the hands of the Royals, there is one who could help him. The zombie pigman princess Mina might help him, she always helps me travel through the nether. Looks like we have to wait to find out if he makes it through the nether alive, hopefully he can survive the hardships before him..."

_Kurtis PoV_

I woke to a strange sight, I was lying on a very hot red stone. Then I noticed that the red stone was everywhere! I calmed myself, the red stone wasn't everywhere, the area I was in was made of the red stone. There was a sort of dark structure amidst the fire and perpetual red haze that adorned this place. I made my way the structure, I didn't recognise anything in this place! I started to become dizzy from the heat and felt my demon form trying to break through. I heard a sound from behind me and drew my sword  
"Who are you and where am I?" I asked the blonde girl that stood before me, she only wore the bare minimum and had weird golden tube things floating around her, she wore some broken gold armour in places and had a evil smile on her face  
"I'm Blazette, the blaze princess. Kneel before I strike you down!"she said angrily  
"Lady, I ain't kneeling. So tell me how to get out off here before I do something that I'm going to regret later." I said. I felt angry at her, my mind was trying to keep the demon part of me from taking over, I felt my power rising and then I lost control.  
"You dare get in my way?! I will cut you to pieces!" I yelled as I lunged at her. she was almost too fast for me, she kept dodging my swings and eventually fought back and knocked me over.  
"Insolent fool!" Someone yelled, I turned to see a fireball coming straight for me, I didn't have time to dodge and it hit me directly in the chest, knocking me off of the structure I was fighting on. I saw the ground fast approaching. As soon as I collided with the ground everything lit up, there was no darkness anywhere.  
"Crap... Did I die from that? Is this it over?"  
"No... This is a request into your mind" said a voice from behind me, I turned around to see who was talking  
"I am DeathWish, I am a god of sorts... I needed to have a word with you, you have great power and you are the bringer of light. I have one request of you, kill Rayge when the time comes. I have no need for him. If you complete this task I will give you the power of your great ancestors, you will have the power to destroy anyone in your path." He was saying he could unlock my wolven powers.  
"But with it there will be problems, you will suffer the bloodlust of the wolf... I unlocked the Maniac's power and it overtook him, he keeps his mouth stitched up to prevent the change, but he will forever need the blood of his victims. Hopefully you won't turn out like him... Don't be afraid of the demon, you will die here if you don't control it" He said before holding his hand out and closing it, shattering the world of light and sending me back to reality.  
I woke up in a box, I was completely surrounded by the red rock that was everywhere in this world. There was a girl in front of me cowering in the corner, she looked like an undead creature but more human. It seemed like all the mobs here wore the bare minimum but this girl wore slightly more that the weird gold wearing one from up on the structure. She had a pink half bandana looking thing covering her left eye and her other eye was almost the same colour as Cupa's eyes, she held a gold sword and had green hair.  
"What is your name?" I asked her  
"Mina, I'm a zombie pigman"  
"Are you a royal then? I heard all human mobs in the nether were royals" I asked  
"No... Blazette won't let me be a royal, she says I'm too weak" she said as she sat up  
"I came from a portal up top... Can I get back out up there?  
"No. Blazette will have destroyed it, she doesn't like people being here. If you can get back into the fortress you can escape... If you know how to make a portal..." She said, she seemed to be really unhappy here  
"If you help me construct the portal I can help you get out of here." I said, she looked up at me. I needed her help, I had no idea how to build a portal and I couldn't leave her here. As we sat there in silence there was an explosion and the wall opened up in a gout of fire, I instantly went into Angel form and flew out the hole, my wings were burning but I had to keep this up.  
"My name is Charlotte and I will kill you here, sorry." Said a girl who was floating in the air, she wore what looked like a wedding dress and had a weird hat with tentacles on it. She smiled and stretched the hat until it completely covered her face, the tentacles extended and the eyes turned red. She shot a fireball from her mouth at me and I dodged it, I flew towards her and sliced at her with my sword, her tentacles blocked the attack from reaching her but I cut through two of them. We kept this up until she didn't have any tentacles left. I rushed her and she fired another fireball, I dodged and went to attack when I felt an intense heat, I instantly swung my sword and there was an explosion. I fell to the ground and saw Charlotte fall as well, I rushed over and put my sword to her throat.  
"If you try anything I will kill you, I will let you go if you don't get in my way." I said. I wasn't sure I would be able to fight anymore, I think she destroyed my angel form. I might even have to try using the demon form... If I try that I might kill Mina, I can't control it yet and it terrifies me to think I could kill all my friends without meaning to. I left the ghast girl lying on the ground and went back to Mina. as I approached her I heard a screeching sound, I turned around and saw a fireball flying towards me so I sent it flying back towards Charlotte who was standing and looking at me with hatred, the fireball hit her head on and sent her flying into the lava.  
"Ok... Now let's get to the fortress" I said as I started walking, from what I heard there were three more that would attack me, the magma cube, the blaze... And the wither...

_Dust PoV_

"We can't just leave him in there!" Cupa said. I was back to the house and apparently Kurtis was off fighting in the nether, why can't they just try to live peacefully? I walked back to the house that I was building with Stephanie, it seemed like a better idea than sitting around doing nothing. I put my armour on because the area is pretty dangerous and because I look awesome wearing it, I made my armour and weapons out of gold but I reinforced them to be stronger than iron. I was working inside the house when I heard Stephanie call me from outside. I went out and there was a woman holding a sword to Stephanie's throat, I heard a sound behind me and turned to see a man staring back at me.  
"Names Blight, I'm here to kill you kid."he said before head butting me with enough force to knock me down. Stephanie kicked her attacker in the shin and pushed her away, I looked back up in just enough time to roll away from the dagger that was about to be plunged into my chest. I swung at Blight's leg to knock him over, I got up and moved backwards. Blight looked at me and got up.  
"You could have finished me there, ya got lucky kid. But I'm still going to have to kill you." He said before attacking, I dodged him and swung my sword at his back. He yelled out in pain and swung back at me, he managed to hit and cut through my armour. I barged into him and was about to stab him when the girl pushed me over and tried to bite my throat out, who the hell has teeth that sharp? I pushed her back and swung at her when I was stabbed from behind, I turned around and saw the dark eyes of the Maniac staring back at me. I fell backwards, pushing the dagger further into my back. The Maniac cut his stitches and smiled at me  
"Dust was it? You seem to be injured, want some help?" He said as he pulled the dagger out of my back and held it up to his mouth  
"I have to kill you now, not because I was ordered to but because I want to." He said as he held the dagger up, he was suddenly knocked backwards and roared in anger. Andr had appeared in front of him and punched him, she grabbed me and I was suddenly sitting in front of Hayden who looked surprised  
"Dust! How did you..." Before he could finish his sentence Andr appeared holding Stephanie  
"We were ambushed by Blight and some girl, the Maniac showed up and stabbed me." I said. There was a great crashing sound and the house was torn to pieces  
"HE IS MY KILL! YOU WILL ALL DIE FOR THIS!" The Maniac screamed as he ripped the house apart with his mind  
Andr suddenly appeared outside holding Draven's arm, Draven grabbed the Maniac by the throat and threw him at a tree  
"Hello there! It seems we meet again Maniac!" Draven said as he walked up and punched him in the jaw, the Maniac swung at Draven and was punched in the face multiple times. Draven grabbed him and threw him again, he ran over and started punching him until his hands were covered in blood. He started walking away when the Maniac started laughing and sat up.  
"DeathWish" he whispered, there was a sudden burst of energy around him and Draven was sent flying. The boy I saw in the woods a few days ago appeared and held out his hand, the Maniac's body was completely repaired in moments.  
"This is the last time I help you fight, do not speak my name again" He said before disappearing into the void. The Maniac ran at Draven and stabbed him in the side, Draven retaliated by punching him with his metal arm. The Maniac fell to the floor as Draven kept hitting him, the Maniac suddenly stood up, his neck was tilted to the side and he had a completely blank look on his face, he grabbed Draven's normal arm and twisted before stabbing it multiple times. Andr appeared beside the Maniac and they both disappeared, she reappeared a minute later with a cut across her face and a dagger in her arm, she collapsed and Hayden ran over to her. I crawled over to Stephanie, she was cut and bruised but she seemed to be fine. Draven walked away while Hayden started shouting about something and i closed my eyes and fell unconscious...


	9. Chapter 9

_Andr PoV_

"We need to go to the village now! Grab a few potions and take me there!" Hayden shouted, I knew what must've happened there so I grabbed him and teleported us both to the potion room. My arm hurt like hell and my face was starting to go numb, the Maniac was completely vicious with his attacks. I drunk a health potion and poured a regeneration potion on my arm and face, I put my hand on Hayden and teleported us to the village. As soon as we got there Hayden dropped to his knees, the streets were painted with blood. The Maniac hadn't destroyed anything but he had killed everyone who lived here, we searched the houses but all we were what was left of the bodies of the villagers. We didn't see Ike anywhere, surely he would have stopped the Maniac. I went to the hole where the maniac was being kept in and found Ike in it.  
"Hello up there. The troublemaker has escaped and put me in here." He said plainly, the Maniac obviously tricked him, Ike was never very smart but he is nearly indestructible. I teleported him out of there and he started crying when he saw the blood, he had been protecting the villagers for hundreds of years, Ike never ages as he was created by some crazy scientist hundreds of years ago and so he had gotten close to them all. We heard a scream in the other side of the village and Ike ran in the direction of the scream, we came across a girl sitting in front of a mangled corpse. She was whimpering and staring at the bloody mess in front of her, she was covered in blood and it was obvious the Maniac let her go, but why? I calmed her down a bit and after convincing Ike that she would be safe, I teleported her to the house. The house was going to take a lot of work to fix and I saw Dust and Stephanie lying on the ground asleep. I took the girl to the lake and left her there for a while to get cleaned up while I went back to check up on the others in the house, Stephanie was still lying on the floor but there was a blood trail leading off into the potions room. I followed the blood to see Dust trying to carry healing potions back to Stephanie.  
"What the hell are you doing?" I asked "you shouldn't be going anywhere injured like that!"  
"I'm fine... I need to..." He almost collapsed before finishing his sentence so I helped him back into the other room and left him with the potions. I walked back to the lake, I didn't like to teleport too much because it can draw out my true form which wouldn't be good. I saw the girl from the village sitting by the lake, she had cleaned herself up a bit and gotten rid of most of the blood. She had bright blue hair with streaks of brown and bright pink eyes, she wore the traditional village farmer outfit. Ike lumbered over with Hayden walking behind him.  
"Couldn't you have come back for us?" Hayden asked as Ike went over to the girl  
"I kinda forgot, sorry." I said. He smiled and turned to the girl  
"So... What's your name? And how did you survive?"Hayden asked as he sat down in front of her  
"I'm Sabrina... He killed them all, but he didn't kill me. He said he didn't need to kill anymore people so he left me there." I felt like this wasn't true but she had just been through a traumatic experience, I decided to just go with it for now but it worried me slightly, the Maniac is not the kind of person to leave any survivors...

_Kurtis PoV_

"If you don't move there will be trouble!" I said to the lava girl in front of me, I couldn't make out her features as she kept flowing like lava.  
"Trouble? For you maybe. My name is Myra and I think you have caused too much trouble here." I swung my sword at her and it went right through her, she slapped me and I jumped back in pain. My face felt like it was melting, she must be completely made from lava! I had to run, there was no way I could fight her like this!  
"That was rude, is that how you treat your friends?" She said as she walked over to me, I swung my sword and it went right through her. She solidified her hand as she punched me, it hurt like hell but at least she isn't melting me.  
"Oh Mina, are you helping this boy? You know that Blazette will be angry with you, if you get that far." She said as lava gushed out of her hand and engulfed Mina, she then pointed her arm at me and as the lava poured out it seemed like time froze. I felt my power building up and then time seemed to resume when I felt powerful enough. I felt the lava hit my skin but it didn't hurt anymore, I grabbed her arm and she solidified. She started punching me and i fell backwards, I decided to end this here. I didn't care about morality anymore so I grabbed her and focused all my energy into hardening the lava, she screamed as she was slowly turned into obsidian. I looked at what could easily be mistaken for a sculpture and drew my sword. I felt numb, i could leave her like this and she would return to normal but I was partly in the demon form and I had no moral sense of right and wrong. I raised my sword and cleaved the statue girl in half, she crumbled to pieces as she hit the floor and I closed my eyes. I heard a sound behind me and Mina dragged herself out of the lava, she was completely unharmed and looked as if she was fireproof. She looked at the crumbled obsidian on the ground in shock.  
"You... You killed her!" She said as she backed away from me.  
"I had too, she tried to kill me so I killed her first." I said, I didn't see the problem with this but that only meant I had to regain control of myself. I closed my eyes and when I opened them again I could think clearly.  
"We need to keep moving, we have to go now!" I said and Mina got up and started moving towards the fortress.  
"You didn't need to kill her, you could have left her there!" She said with tears forming in her eyes.  
"She didn't give me a choice, I'm sorry but we have to keep moving" I said as we walked through the entrance, a fireball flew past my head and I looked around. Blazette was standing behind us with pure hatred on her face, she screamed and ran at me. I closed my eyes and reached for my sword and pulled it down in front of me, I felt my sword push back slightly and I opened my eyes to see Blazette staring into my eyes with shock, she looked down and her eyes widened. I pulled my sword out of her and stepped back, I didn't even mean to stab her! I don't know what happened there but a part of me wanted to laugh at her weakness.  
"It's done, you can go back now." Mina said from behind me, there was a portal beside her and she was looking away from me.  
"Aren't you coming with me? I told you I would get you out of here" I said. She looked at me but before she could speak I was set on fire, I turned around and saw Blazette standing up and holding a fireball in her hand.  
I flew through the portal and the obsidian gate crumbled in front of me, I screamed in pain and ran to the closest source of water. I jumped in to extinguish the fire and looked around, I was on the edge of a forest and I could see a desert in the distance. I decided to walk into the desert where I saw a village, I started running to the village when I heard a scream. I saw blood everywhere so I decided to go to the scream when I was grabbed from behind and a dagger was put to my throat. I pushed my attacker away and turned around, the Maniac was staring into my eyes and he pointed to an ugly scar on his chest before plunging his dagger into my chest in the same area. I fell to the ground and saw Hayden run past and into a house, I tried to call out but I couldn't speak. I felt myself being dragged away and knew this was not going to be good, I just hoped I would make it out of this alive.  
I awoke strapped to a chair in a dark room, the dagger had been removed from my chest and there was an ugly scar where it was. The Maniac walked into the room with what looked like surgical equipment, he selected a rather nasty looking scalpel and started walking towards me. The pain that ensued was almost as bad as the laughter that followed it... Almost...

_Hayden PoV_

It's been almost a month since Kurtis disappeared into the portal and everyone had given up hope, Cupa wouldn't leave her room, Draven searches the forest every day since he found the crumbled portal and I waited by the door every night waiting for my friend to come back, I guess this is the reason what came next was such a shock to us all. Everyone had split up and were living in different places so it was only me and Andr back at the house with Cupa. I was just sitting down lost in thought when something crashed through the window, I jumped up and stepped back, it looked like a mangled body but it looked familiar in some way. I only realised who it was when I turned it over, the eyes gave him away. He had cuts all over his body and he looked to be dead. I put my hand on his throat to check for a pulse when he grabbed me.  
"You won't kill me!" He screamed as he reached for my sword, I pushed him backwards and he screamed at me. Andr ran into the room with Cupa beside her and they both stared at Kurtis who had a look of defiance on his face.  
"You can't kill me! I will kill you all!" He shouted as he ran at us, I punched him in the face and he fell over.  
"Do you remember us? We are your friends!" I said trying to get his attention  
"You left me! He didn't stop, he kept going the entire time I was there! you left me..." He said before falling backwards and fainting. Everyone was shaken up by his sudden appearance, he was completely covered in blood and I'm sure he must have been through hell wherever he was. We needed to clean his wounds so that he could heal properly, we cleaned the blood off of him and we saw how severely he was injured. He must have been tortured by someone, the only person who could do this to someone is the Maniac...  
He won't sleep and he keeps his sword beside him at all times, he doesn't let anyone near and almost killed Draven because he thought he would kill him. Im not sure how much more of this we can take, if he keeps up like this someone is going to get hurt. Cupa has been trying to talk to him, she told him about what happened after he disappeared. Rayge decided to declare war on us, we were going to go hide out in a cave somewhere and Dust has been over watching their camp from a small cave in an ice mountain and Stephanie has been reporting everything to Draven. We can't survive this without everyone together though...  
It has been a week since the last incident, Kurtis finally came out of the room and he seems to have kept his sanity intact. I'm not sure what he is planning but he seems obsessed with finding the Maniac, I feel like he might do something dangerous but I don't think I would be able to stop him.  
I woke up to shouting from the room Kurtis was in so I ran in and saw Zenith standing in front of Kurtis with his sword raised.  
"I have had enough of this! You won't stop me this time!" Zenith shouted as he swung his sword, Kurtis hit the blade and grabbed the sword.  
"Where is the maniac?" He said with no emotion in his voice, Zenith tried to push him away but only succeeded in losing his sword. Kurtis didn't even hesitate, I closed my eyes and waited for the sound. There was a thump as Zenith's head hit the ground.  
"I'm gonna give the body back to Rayge. I'm not proud of killing but I guess this doesn't count" he said before picking up the head and dragging the body behind him. I don't understand why he lets Rayge bring Zenith back, it doesn't make sense to bring back your enemy...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Kurtis POV

I knew something terrible was going to happen but I only cared about killing the Maniac now, he put me through hell and he would pay for it. My friends were still in the house, they feared me now, why wouldn't they? I killed Zenith without remorse, I knew all about him. He could hear me right now, his consciousness doesn't leave his body when he dies. I wonder what circumstances led to his immortality, I didn't want to leave him like that so I brought him back to Rayge's camp and left him outside. I was worried for my friends, they are scared of me now and I'm honestly scared of myself. I decided to go back and train my telekinetic abilities, if I focus on controlling the demon then I can partially use offensive telekinesis for a short time. I found myself near Draven's spire and decided to train there, I walked through the door and Draven got up and stared at me.

"You're not gonna go mental again are you?" He asked cautiously

"Nah, I came to try something out... How good are your reflexes?" I asked before focusing on sending an arrow towards him, he caught it with his right arm.

"Are you being serious right now? You found a new skill and that makes me target practice?" I decided to up the stakes and get Kelly to fire arrows at me while I deflected them at Draven, it was dangerous but Draven was fast enough to catch them out of the air.

Zenith PoV

It's not exactly necromancy is it? I do die but I can still see and hear everything around me, I can't speak though so I have to wait for someone to find me outside the camp. It's kinda peaceful like this, I feel no pain and I don't really care about anything.

"Again? Damn it Zenith! How many times has this happened this week?" Rayge said as he picked my head up "I'm gonna mix some strength and regeneration potions in the mixture this time, hopefully you won't die so quickly." He carried me back to the table and poured the potions into the mixture he uses to bring me back, he then proceeded to open my chest to pour the mixture in. It needs to be poured in like that to distribute evenly around my body, it quickly worked to close my chest and Rayge held my head to my neck while they fused together. I didn't feel any pain until I was completely back to normal, I stood up and walked around.

"I feel powerful, this seems to have worked." I said, I could feel the power coursing through my body. I had to go to the shrine that granted me my immortality, I made up an excuse to Rayge and he let me wander off into the forest. I was looking around the area but couldn't find it, it was peculiar but maybe I had to summon one of the unholy trio.

"Oblivion!" I shouted into the sky, he was the most likely to help me, DeathWish already had a powerful follower and I was never told the name of the time traveller.

Oblivion appeared before me, the unholy trio were considered gods and Herobrine hunted them constantly, he would easily be defeated by Oblivion though. Oblivion stood over eight feet tall and although he wasn't as muscular as Rayge, he was still huge. He wore a dark cloak and had what looked like a black hunting jacket underneath, he had bright blue eyes that seemed out of place on him, he had a void dark cleaver the size of my head and he held it with ease.

"So you have come back? Although you are weak, you are worthy of my attention. So what is it you seek?" He asked while crouching to be at eye level.

"I seek power to crush my opponents, speed to hasten my attacks and a weapon to annihilate all who oppose me!" I yelled, I had to get my point across or he would probably not help me.

"That's good enough I guess, you will take this weapon." He said as a hammer like sword materialised in front of me. It had a blade on one end and a four sided hammer on the other, it was about two foot long and was perfectly weighted. I swung it a couple of times before kneeling before Oblivion, if I didn't kneel he was likely to kill me.

"You have learned much from our last encounter, now I grant you the gifts of speed and power, you must use them wisely." He said before putting his hand on my head, I felt power surge into me before I blacked out.

In a different place close by Draven felt a surge of power on his walk, he stopped and called Kelly over to him, he pointed off in the distance and they scurried off.

Hayden and Kurtis were sitting talking beside the lake, Hayden managed to get him to talk about the the nether but he wouldn't discuss anything that happened after. They both felt the surge in power and started running into the forest.

Dust was trying to place a block of gold in his house when he felt it, Stephanie ran into the room.

"We have to go, now!"

"What's the rush? Don't you think everyone else would have felt it?" He said before realising that everyone between the spire and his house would be heading over there, he stood up and started running.

Rayge was lying in his bed as the surge passed over the camp

"Goddamnit Zenith!" He yelled before grabbing his axe and running into the forest, it was obvious what had happened and that Zenith was setting up a trap for everyone in the area, he decided that he had to get there before one of the more powerful royals found them.

Alexandr was sitting in the throne room of his castle, he was the enderman prince and he had just felt a pulse pass through his walls. He got up and teleported to the house his sister owned but found no-one and decided to walk towards the energy that he felt. He was tall like any enderman, but he was faster and stronger than any other, he was also the only royal who could teleport. He wore a dark coat which stopped before his face, he liked people looking at him so he could have a reason to fight, he had dark purple eyes and dark purple hair. He walked with a stride and was considered to be one of the only royals who actually acted like royalty.

He walked into a clearing and stood on the edge of the tree line looking over the people who were also here.

"Oh my, I seem to be intruding! Where are my manners, I am Alexandr and I am the enderman prince, is there going to be a brawl here? How marvellous!" He said smiling, it looked like the situation was going to escalate in a rather fast manner...

Authors Note

sorry about the late chapter guys, had some technical difficulties but I seemed to have fixed it and I will hopefully return to uploading chapters on time again. Also... I changed the categories for the story to fit the theme a bit better and as always I am accepting OC's if anyone wants to send me some. Also... Pretty short chapter but i will try to upload an extra chapter this week to make up for it.


	11. Chapter 11

Alexandr stood before the group of people, there were two one one side and six on the other, it was majorly outbalanced so he brought out a small green orb with an eye that seemed to be surveying the scene.

"What the hell is that thing?" Dust asked him

"Oh this? This is nothing but a mere eye of ender! You shouldn't be scared off it boy!" He said and grinned "it's what I can do with it that should scare you... Power Surge!" He yelled before crushing the orb between his hands, as he did so everyone except Rayge, Draven and Zenith began to transform. Kurtis transformed into his demon form and lost control of himself, Dust sprouted golden armour that seemed to be part of his body that covered him completely and was adorned with golden spikes that also sprouted from his knuckles, Kelly transformed into a giant skeleton with bone spikes sprouting from various parts of her skeletal figure and was almost as big as Rayge, Stephanie turned into a black and red spider like creature but with spikes along the legs and huge teeth. Hayden slowly stood up as the darkness coiled around him, he turned completely pale as if he had been dead for a long time and the streaks in his hair swapped colour with the rest of his hair, he now wore a white shirt with blacks sleeves that seemed to have fur on the shoulders and black trousers with black boots that had spikes on them.

"I wish you all the best of luck... You are all going to need it!" Alexandr said as he teleported in front of Draven and was instantly punched in the face.

"What the hell did you do to them?" He shouted as he swung at the Enderman again.

Kurtis swung at the skeleton girl who was at a serious disadvantage and knocked her down, he lifted his fist but was knocked to the side by Rayge.

"C'mon big guy. You don't want to hurt your friends now do ya?" He said while slowly reaching for his axe that had been knocked away by Stephanie, Kurtis roared before kicking him in the chest. While all this happened, Hayden slowly reached up and put a white mask on his face and it instantly became his face, it had no features except pitch black eye sockets. He got up and walked over to Alexandr who had managed to get away from Draven.

"Do you really believe this was a good idea? You have released something terrible in all of us." He said in a raspy whisper

"You seem like a reasonable person! And yes I do believe this was a good idea! I am proud of my ender eyes and they shouldn't be able to attack me... I wonder who that one is?" He said looking at Draven. Hayden walked away, he couldn't attack that man for some reason and he wondered if he could change back into his normal form in time. Everyone kept fighting because they couldn't stop themselves and it looked like Kurtis and Rayge were easily striking down everyone else, every time someone dodged an attack they had to defend themselves from someone else while Kurtis and Rayge didn't need to defend, they were constantly attacking with their own abilities

"Alexandr! What are you doing?" Andr screamed from the treeline

"Oh Andr! I was just watching a marvelous battle unfold! You should watch with me..." He said as he trailed off "why am I feeling the same aura in two places?" He asked puzzled as he turned around, the Maniac walked into the clearing and slit Alexandr's throat as he walked past towards the battlefield, he cut his stitches and shouted at everyone.

"Pathetic fools! You fight each other when you should fight me!" He shouted before stitching his mouth back up, everyone stopped fighting and looked at him. A spear of darkness flew into his chest as Hayden walked forward, he swung his hand to the side and a wall of darkness smashed into the Maniac who pushed through and ran at them all, he stabbed at anyone he could and managed to badly wound most of them before he was taken down by Dust who looked like some kind of knight and now held a golden long sword that had various inscriptions carved into it, the Maniac swung at him but couldn't cut the armour, he plunged his dagger into Dust but it seemed like he was made out of the gold that covered his body. Dust smiled and punched the Maniac in the side of the head which completely broke his jaw, the Maniac' eyes flashed and he swung his palm upwards at Dust before running of into the woods, Dust resumed the fight with a four new claw shaped wounds along his chest. Andr was gone and so was Alexandr but no one had died yet, Zenith looked at Kurtis and smiled, he swung his hammer end and then sliced at Kurtis with the blade and the fight started up again...

Andr was crying as she tried to heal Alexandr, she had left him on the floor of the house as she poured potions on his cut throat. He was bleeding profusely but his neck was healing fast, he managed to sit up and revert his spell to turn everyone back to normal but he couldn't speak at all. He stood up, Andr had poured enough potions down his throat to bring him to full strength.

"Knock Knock!" Shouted Blight as he kicked the door down. "This must be my lucky day! Two Enders and one of them just happens to be royal! I'm gonna mount your pearl on my wall!" He said darkly before running at Andr, Alexandr kicked him in the side and punched him in the head before throwing him through the window, Blight threw his dagger into Alexandr's leg. He pulled it out and limped towards Andr and pointed towards the door, she looked at him and shook her head. She noticed movement and pushed her brother to the side as Blight swung his dagger down and cut Andr's arm, Alexandr instantly attacked Blight and pushed him back. Blight stabbed him in the stomach and reached down his throat for his ender pearl, Andr screamed and Blight violently kicked her in the head to knock her out...

"Hayden stop now!" Dust yelled at Hayden who was the only one still trying to fight

"My name is not Hayden! I am Ren!" He shouted through his mask, he was the only one who was still not normal again and he seemed to be a different person now

"This has gone on long enough!" Kurtis yelled as he walked up and punched him with enough force to knock the mask off and knock Hayden out, the mask dissolved into nothing when it his the ground.

"I think I broke my hand! Anyone gonna help? This hurts you know!" It seemed like a minor injury compared to the ones everyone else had sustained but he looked almost unharmed. Rayge dragged Zenith back to their camp and Kurtis dragged Hayden back to the house.

"Why did you even do that! We are preparing for war! I can't have my best warrior off on some power trip!" Rayge shouted at Zenith who stood awaiting any punishment "you are lucky you found a way to become more powerful or you would be put through more pain that you could possibly imagine." He said before sitting down "you can't do this anymore, we need to be ready to crush them all. You will be required to fight beside my army without causing any problems." He said quietly.

"When do we attack sir?" Zenith asked him

"The world will soon be covered in snow... we fight once it melts, the beginning of spring will be the time for our bloodbath to start..."


	12. Chapter 12

Thomas walked through the woods with a smile on his face. Thomas was a peculiar man. he always wore a black suit with a white shirt underneath and a black tie, he also wore black suit trousers with formal black shoes and a black hat, he could never decide on which hat to wear but today he wore a stylish top hat. He liked to look formal every time he worked. He started whistling a tune as he walked, he loved his job because he was the only one who could do it. His name wasn't even Thomas, he just took the name because he didn't have one and Thomas sounded rather fitting. He walked towards the camp where the soon to be deceased was, at first glance you would think Thomas was a normal man out of his own world... The truth is much darker though. He walked to the gate and was stopped by a man... A peculiar man.

"Stop right there! Who are you and what is your business?" The boy with blue hair asked

"You can see me boy? That is strange but welcomed! I am not here for you though so I would ask you direct me to a mister Siegden." Thomas said politely, he had to make a good impression. He walked forward and had a sword pointed at his throat.

"I understand your concern sir but I pose no threat, I carry no weapons and I must find mister Siegden before he loses his life." Thomas said as he walked forward again, pushing the sword away with his neck as he walked past.

"You can't enter the camp! Stop before I cut you down!" The boy yelled

"Good sir, no one else can see me and I don't want you to look a fool. Please let me conduct my business in peace." He said as he kept walking

"Does that mean you're not real? Or are you something else?" He asked puzzled

"Some people call me Death, I prefer Thomas though." He said smiling

"If Death was real then I would have died a long time ago... If you are really Death then I have a request, my brother was killed and I need to know if he shares my gift."he said

"Every human deserves a single request so I will oblige good sir, lead me to your deceased brother." Thomas said happily. The boy showed Thomas to his tent where a body lay on a bed, the body had not decomposed at all and seemed to be in perfect condition

"This is my brother Zephyr and my name is Zenith, did you reap his soul? I need to know this because I might be able to save him." Zenith said

"Why would I reap souls? I take them to another dimension only they can inhabit, no living or undead being can enter it." Thomas said proudly before looking at the boy on the bed and realising his soul was still in his body, the boy was dead but yet he still lived. A man walked in and started talking.

"Sorry for the intrusion but I saw you talking to yourself and I wondered if I could help with any... Who are you? And why is there a body in here?!" He said startled, Zenith pulled a dagger out and drove it into his head.

"I'm sorry Siegden... You saw too much." He said as Thomas looked at a spot to the left of the body.

"Ah hello there, my name is Thomas and your time has come. I'm so very sorry but you will come with me now." He said as he reached out and closed his hand on the air. He never tired of this and he walked out knowing he had done his job right and aided someone while doing so, he completely forgot his worries about the dead boy that lived, this wasn't something to be worried about.

Zenith made a decision to take the body of his brother to Rayge to bring him back.

"He still lives sir, I believe he shares the same gift as me." He said in front of Rayge who didn't look pleased. "He won't be weak sir, the time I was dead all I did was gain power, he may even be stronger than me and we need a strong army."

"He could have lost his mind Zenith, you know the risks! I guess I could bring him back but if anything happens you will be the one to end him and bury him far away!" Rayge said angrily before grabbing the body and dragging it to the room where he conducted his experiments, he strapped Zephyr down and slowly poured a potion on several openings on his chest and face before pouring the rest down his throat. Zephyr coughed and opened his eyes, he looked around and started laughing. The laugh turned into a shrill giggle and he broke the straps before punching his brother in the face, Rayge kicked him through the wall and Zephyr started laughing again as he picked himself up and ran off into the trees. As he ran he encountered a strange man who was walking through the woods humming to himself. The man looked fairly average with worn down clothes and a scruffy hairstyle, his eyes kept changing colour every few seconds and he seemed to be really cheerful.

"Who are you strange one?" The man asked him

"My name is Zephyr... Why are you happy?" Zephyr couldn't understand why someone could be happy in a dark forest on their own.

"I escaped! They had me in there! They said I was too dangerous so I slipped out!. He said happily

"Dangerous? You don't look dangerous. Where were they keeping you?" Zephyr asked the man.

"I don't know... I think I might have accidentally killed them though... They made me angry so I stopped them from breathing, they said I am an elemental and that I'm too dangerous too live. I told them I can't be an elemental because I'm just a man but they didn't believe me." He said still smiling

"Maybe you would like to travel with me, what is your name sir?" Zephyr said before giggling uncontrollably at his own formal talk.

"They called me Quaker, my name is Gerald Quaker but you can call me Quaker if you like." He said as he smiled a huge smile.

"This is going to be fun... Very fun indeed..." Zephyr said under his breath as he thought of all the things this man could do if he was controlled properly, he heard stories of elementals before, they were the most powerful beings alive as they could completely control the elements. A single elemental could infinitely raise someone's body temperature to cook them alive or hold the air around their opponents to suffocate them, they could drown them in their own blood or... Other liquids, they could also harden their enemies skin to prevent movement and then easily crack their bodies apart... And that's just a fraction of their power...


	13. Chapter 13

Kurtis PoV

As we made it back to the house snow started to fall on us, it looked like the beginning of winter. I pushed open the half of the door that was still attached to the wood and walked in. Alexandr was lying on the ground in a pool of blood and the house was completely trashed, I looked around and sat in front of Alexandr.

"Where is Andr?" Hayden yelled at him.

"Heal him first, it's obvious he can hardly speak. If he had anything to do with this though..." I didn't need to finish my sentence because I knew Hayden didn't need any guidance in this situation. I walked up the stairs cautiously, making sure there wasn't anyone still here, I slowed my breath and listened intently. I heard the sound of two people breathing and a low scratching sound in one of the rooms, I slowly pushed the door open and saw Cupa and Andr lying unconscious on the floor. I ran in and realised that the sound I heard before couldn't have been either of them, a turned around and saw pitch black eyes staring back at me.

"Did you not expect me? I assumed you would realise that i would always torment you and your friends." The Maniac said as he smiled a dark smile, he crouched down beside Andr and started speaking again "I really want to kill this one but he won't allow me to... I want to kill you too but I guess that would just take the fun out of all this." I couldn't move, I felt numb as he slowly walked towards me. I watched him slowly reach for his dagger as he crouched down beside the girls who were still lying in the corner, he stopped and looked puzzled and that's when I heard the scratching sound again, I suddenly felt terrified as I noticed that the sound was coming from the corner of the room behind the Maniac.

"I wouldn't advise anything but a swift retreat for you." Said the being in the corner, the voice sounded like it did not belong to anything that could possibly exist, it sound dark and menacing but reassuring at the same time. The Maniac looked up and stitched his mouth shut again.

"You are a peculiar person, I would like to learn more about you but you seem to be endangering the lives of others, you wouldn't want to cause a scene now would you?" Said the voice, I watched as it opened its eyes which were a bright purple with red surrounding the pupils. It reached out and grabbed the Maniac slowly before pulling him into the darkness, the room suddenly lit up and there was no one here. I felt like i was going insane because there was definitely someone there but I was the only one to see it, I happened to glance out the window just in time to see those very same eyes looking back at me...

I ran down the stairs and out through the door when I saw the eyes peering at me from the trees.

"Who are you and why are you here?" I yelled at the creature

"Me? I am not living nor dead, human nor mob, I am a creature of the darkness and light, I am everything and I find you all fascinating!" It said "would you rather I took a human form instead of this mass of darkness?" It asked me, I looked at it stunned as it transformed into a human. It took the form of a man in his late forties with black hair and bright red eyes, he was about five foot three and looked kinda weak for someone that could shape their form, he wore plain villager clothes that resembled the librarian cloak.

"Why are you here? Are you a malevolent creature and did you kill the Maniac or are you here for another reason?" I asked it

"Kill? I would never do such a thing! What reason would I have to kill a being that cannot harm me? I only thought it would be polite to introduce myself to you!" It said with slight surprise in its voice, I looked back at the house for a moment and when I looked back it was gone, I cleared my mind and started walking back to the house...

Thomas followed the same man every day, this man was known as the Deathwalker as he can easily cheat death. The man's real name was Navir Drelan but Thomas was the only one who knew that. He looked fairly average with brown hair and eyes, he wore a dark brown leather shirt with matching leggings and had the word Deathwalker burned into his right arm.

"Navir, don't you think it's time to give up? I have reserved a space in the other realm for your soul to rest until you are to be used again." Thomas said with a sigh.

"I will never rest, I must find my purpose and I will live until I do so." Navir said with a smile, every day he was attacked and managed to survive what is supposed to be his new moment of death.

"Thomas! What the hell happened?!" Shouted Zenith as he charged through the forest towards them "my brother lost his mind when we brought him back! He never shared my ability at all!"

"Zenith, I never said he was living. I said his soul was still in his body and unobtainable to me." Thomas said as Zenith swung his sword many times but could not cut him, nothing can harm Death so there was no point in him trying to do so. Navir slowly backed away from the situation and almost got away when Zenith noticed him.

"You! Who are you and why are you..." He trailed off as he noticed the burned mark on his arm "Deathwalker... I know that name! You attacked my master years ago when he met my brother! This was your punishment for surviving every attack!" He said in an increasingly loud voice as he draw his sword, Navir drew his diamond sword and stepped backwards, neither of the two noticed Thomas who was now sitting on an ornate wood chair lined with gold that had suddenly appeared, he watched as Zenith sprinted towards Navir who fell backwards under Zenith's vicious attack, Zenith swung at Navir who was now on the ground, the blade managed to hit the very end of Navir's sword barely managing to save his life. Navir isn't very powerful but he seems to be overwhelmingly lucky, everything always seems to go his way and so he cheats death every day. Navir kicked out and managed to knock Zenith's sword back into his face, Zenith swung his sword again and missed Navir by an inch.

"Could we hurry this along? When I kill someone I expect them to stay dead." Said a voice from the trees, both boys drew their swords and looked around frantically. The Maniac walked into the clearing and was instantly punched in the side of the head by another man who had suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"That's what you get for cutting me you prick! I am Alexandr the ender prince and you should bow to me!" He shouted as he punched him again, the Maniac pushed him backwards and cut his stitches

"You should be dead. It looks like I have to finish what I started now." He said as he walked forward, Navir whispered a name under his breath and a man suddenly appeared with a sword in his hand. The man was about seven foot tall and had flowing blue hair and eyes that seemed to match his hair, he wore a white and blue robe that had the number three inscribed upon it in gold.

"Hello Deathwalker. Is there a problem here?" He asked before turning to the Maniac "have you no shame? I am Skriegel, the third of the unholy trio and you should bow down in my presence!" The Maniac didn't move and instead glared at the man in front of him

"Looks like I must tell you the truth, DeathWish is using you boy, you are but a pawn in his game and he intends to have you killed before you can fulfil your goal. I don't have any purpose here right now as you cannot kill Deathwalker, I have given him the power of pure luck and he cannot be struck by any blade or projectile so unless you plan on fist fighting from here on I suggest you leave." Skriegel said in a monotone voice. The Maniac started to chuckle and dropped his daggers as he looked down.

"That's perfectly fine by me. I don't need a blade to fight, actually I am more dangerous without one!" He said as he looked up, his face was growing black hair all over and his eyes seemed to be filling with blood until they were completely red and glowing, he started growing and his muscles grew to at least four times his normal size, his fingers were tipped with long black claws his teeth sharpened and grew to an extreme length. He now stood around nine feet tall and was much bigger and stronger than any man anyone there had ever seen, he let out a loud howl and looked back down at his three opponents.

"I will take my leave now, I bid you farewell." Skriegel said as he opened up a portal with his hands, as he walked through he couldn't help but feel eyes watching him from the trees but when he looked all he saw was an exquisite chair sitting on its own, he shrugged off the feeling and left through the portal which closed behind him. The wolf creature crouched down and sprinted towards Zenith who managed to jump to the side and managed to swing his sword into the beast, the blade made contact but didn't cut through the iron skin of the wolf. It swung it's fist backwards and hit Zenith, sending him flying backwards. Deathwalker ran forward and stabbed at the creature but didn't manage to penetrate its skin before it backhanded him, as is did so it almost cut him open with its claws. Alexandr pulled his fist back and swung before teleporting in front of the creature so it didn't have time to block, he punched it straight in the face sending it stumbling back a few steps, it roared again and tried to grab Alexandr who teleported away for another attack.

Zenith knew this creature was going to eat them and if it did there would be no way that he could be resurrected afterwards so he decided to do something drastic, he sprinted at the creature who simply put its hand out and grabbed Zenith, it held him for a moment before crushing most of his upper and lower body with a single hand. Zenith knew that if he died Rayge would instantly know about the threat and come to fight. after five more minutes of constant fighting between the others, Rayge crashed through the trees and took the beast off of its feet with a single punch, he threw a vial of liquid at Alexandr and pointed at Zenith's broken body. Alexandr poured the liquid down Zenith's throat and waited for something to happen as Rayge and the Maniac fought with pure strength and Rayge clearly couldn't stand up to the beast. Zenith let in a breath and whispered a name before dying again, the vial only held enough to bring him back and not enough to repair his body or keep him alive for any length of time. A moment later, Oblivion appeared through a fiery void and walked towards the Maniac with his cleaver in his hand, as he walked the ground cracked and burned and the skies darkened. He walked towards the Maniac who had easily beaten Rayge and was still fighting unharmed, it clawed at Oblivion who recoiled in pain.

"No one has ever injured me before! This is going to be fun for a short while." He said before swinging his fist at a void that suddenly opened beside him, a second void opened beside the Maniac and a burning fist collided with his side, the Maniac grabbed the fist and pulled him through the void before biting down on his shoulder, Oblivion punched the Maniac's chin causing him to bite right through.

"I am god of the void! You cannot best me!" He yelled and was surprised when the Maniac replied In a voice that scared everyone but Thomas who still sat on his chair, silently watching the battle unfold.

"Coward! Fight me with your weapon!" The Maniac screamed

"So be it..." Oblivion said quietly before throwing his weapon straight down through a small void, the cleaver came out through a void that appeared behind the Maniac and embedded itself into his back, Oblivion kicked the monstrous creature in the chest causing him to fall backwards, he knelt down to deliver a single punch into the creatures chest. The Maniac felt numb, he couldn't move at all and he felt his power draining as he turned back into his human form. Oblivion lifted him and pulled his cleaver out of the Maniac's back, the Maniac watched as another void opened and his god appeared from it.

"Pathetic... You should just kill him now, hack him to pieces and bring me back the head." DeathWish said which caused something to snap in the Maniac's mind, Oblivion swung his cleaver down onto the Maniac's arm to sever it instantly, the Maniac quickly grabbed his severed arm with his other arm and snapped the bone with his foot before pulling the sharpened bone out and charging at DeathWish with it, he turned in time to see the Maniac's dark eyes and the bone being thrust into his neck, he kicked the Maniac who then sprinted off into the forest.

"Someone stop him!" He gurgled as he tried to pull the bone out, Thomas then stood up and walked up to the man to be sure he couldn't see him, DeathWish just kept his eyes scanning the forest as he slowly pulled the bone out. Thomas walked back to his portal that took him to the world known as Limbo, it was a dark word that only souls could enter, this is where he took the souls in the hope that one day each one could be used again but from the recent encounters, that wasn't likely to happen...


	14. Chapter 14

Zephyr walked through the forest giggling to himself, he had left Quaker alone and told him to return the next night for a surprise, he had been dead for so long that he had completely lost his mind. He suddenly dropped to his knees roaring with laughter, he brought a dagger up to his face while still laughing.

"And who might you be?" Said a voice from behind him, Zephyr turned and pointed his dagger at the man that only had one arm.

"Come with me, you are like me in a way... I know what you want and I want the same." Zephyr wanted power and to be the last man standing over a mountain of bodies and so did the man standing in front of him.

"So... What is your name laughing man? You may call me the Maniac, it was chosen for me because I have forgotten my real name..." He said before looking slightly to the left and muttering to himself.

"My name is Zephyr..." He said before laughing hysterically which caused the Maniac to start laughing in his own mad way...

A few days later the Maniac had regenerated his arm completely and had constructed a sword for his new ally, he had stumbled upon a powerful book known as the Thaumonomicon which told of many powerful items that he could create. He found one that interested him immensely, a sword that could be I infused with the power of lightning among other things. He decided that Zephyr was destined to use the sword as the name of the weapon was simply Sword of the Zephyr, he decided that it couldn't be mere coincidence and began constructing the weapon. He presented the sword to his friend but the moment Zephyr touched it there was an explosion of energy as Zephyr's destiny fused with the sword giving him new abilities and a form that would make him more powerful than most other people in the realm. It was after he had given Zephyr the sword that he felt someone enter the realm, someone he wanted to kill before any other...

DeathWish opened a void to the house occupied by the boy that would one day become the man who had tried to kill him, he was angry and scared that he had messed up something because the Maniac was supposed to die there like he did every other time this happened. There was a man dressed in a suit sitting in a chair outside the house.

"Who the hell are you? Get out of here before I kill you!" DeathWish shouted at the man before Kurtis ran out of the house looking around trying to find the other man.

"What are you doing here and who are you shouting at?" Kurtis asked him calmly as Hayden followed him out of the house.

"Where is the Maniac? You have to know where he is!" He roared.

"Maybe you should open your eyes!" Said a voice behind him, he jumped away as the Maniac swung his dagger, Hayden ran forward but was hit by a sudden bolt of lightning that sent him flying backwards where he hit the wall. Kurtis looked up just in time to dodge the lightning bolt that flew towards him, he instantly pushed at the air in the direction the bolt came from and heard a loud crash. Zephyr pulled himself up from the hole on the ground that had formed when he had been hit by the telekinetic blast, he looked up and started laughing at the sky before shrieking in anger.

"I am the Archangel Zephyr!" He screamed before plunging his sword into the ground, he started to undergo a sudden change, this was a dangerous move for him because unlike his normal form he could be killed in this form. He sprouted five foot long black wings and had a broken black halo above his head, he now wore a black cloak that reached the ground and his eyes turned completely black. He slowly flew upwards and raised his sword, he swung it and a black streak of lightning arced towards Kurtis who put his hand up to divert it to no avail. His eyes widened as he realised that his telekinetic powers wouldn't work in this situation, he screamed out in pain as the bolt hit him in the chest and sent him flying into a wall. DeathWish was almost beaten, he tried to release his true form but the Maniac kept stopping him, DeathWish needed ten seconds of uninterrupted focus to be able to release it but he became nearly invincible when he could.

"You betrayed me. I trusted you. You will die by my hand now." The Maniac said as he slowly walked towards DeathWish who was now crawling away.

"You should be dead! I have done this countless times and you have always died!" He shouted at him before noticing the man in the suit again, the man never looked away from him during the entire fight. The Maniac grabbed DeathWish's head and pulled it back.

"This is my form of execution, I hope you enjoy your demise... I know I will!" He said as he slit DeathWish's throat before twisting his head backwards.

"I have had enough!" Kurtis roared as he stood back up "You will now feel the wrath of my sword, the Blade of Crimson Skies!" He yelled before plunging it into the ground, there was a flash of lightning as blood started to rain down from the sky, he pulled the blade from the ground but it seemed to be longer than before and slightly more curved backwards. He swung it at Zephyr and cut his arm, every time he swung the sword he generated telekinetic power into the blade sending his enemies flying backwards. The Maniac walked towards him and Kurtis swung the sword and cut him across the chest, the Maniac healed his wound instantly and smiled at him.

"You think that's all I got?" Kurtis said before jumping back and swinging the sword at them both causing a shockwave that sent them flying backwards through the trees with giant slash marks across their chests.

A few hours later Dust arrived at the house to report news that Rayge was building up an army to attack by the beginning of spring.

"I don't even care, we could easily beat an army... It's him and Zenith we have to watch out for." Kurtis said before turning back to Cupa and resuming conversation with her. Dust watched as an arrow flew through the window towards Cupa, Kurtis caught it mid-sentence and closed his eyes.

"Hold that thought, it looks like we may not be getting a break from the fighting today." He said as he got up and walked out the door, he walked right up to the person with the bow and punched him in the head.

"The next time you fire that bow, the arrow will be going straight back at you!" He said calmly

The man didn't recoil from the punch and instead just stared at him from beneath his hood and scarf, Kurtis moved back a few steps to study the strange man. he wore a purple hood and a velvet scarf to cover his face so that only his glowing purple eye sockets could be seen, he wore a grey robe over a purple coat that had multiple different arrows slotted in different places, he wore purple leggings and grey boots with grey gloves that had purple fingers.

"I'm sorry but I had to get your attention, your friend will die by my hand. I will shoot him and as many others that I need to." He said calmly through his scarf

"Why are you telling me this? And what makes you think you will get the chance?" Kurtis said smugly

"Because you won't have a choice in the matter, you don't know when or who I will strike down. I go by a strict code, everyone I kill will be informed of their demise before it happens" he said before teleporting away to his lair...


	15. Sacrifices Must Be Made

Vix walked through the forest to meet her friend who had set up a house in a hole in the ground, she broke the blocks and jumped down onto the roof before fixing the hole she made.

"Can't you just use the door? It's not that hard!" Navir called from inside the house. She climbed down and walked inside, she walked to a chair and almost sat down when she felt her tail brush against something. Vix had fox DNA and it affected her appearance and intelligence immensely, she was smarter, faster and more cunning than most others in the realm. She has a long tail and fox like ears with red, orange and yelled hair, she wore a white hoodie, black shorts and orange boots. She looked behind her and saw no-one there.

"Thomas is here isn't he?" She scowled, Navir could see Thomas but Vix couldn't because Thomas had allowed Navir to see him at all times as his only friend, Vix also thought Thomas was a creep and wouldn't allow him to show his face.

"Give it a rest Thomas, she doesn't like you so stop trying!" Navir said as he rubbed his eyes, Thomas seemed obsessed with Vix and wouldn't leave her alone.

"So... Did you find anything out?" He asked her

"The creature has been walking for months... I don't think you can escape it this time." She said as she looked away. The creature is the real DeathWalker and it has been chasing Navir for years to reclaim its name and honour, it believes that Navir brings shame to its name and it doesn't need to stop for any reason.

"Hmm... Well, I found some people who might need our help. Some huge guy has been attacking them so i thought we could help out... Damn, winter has been quick this year" he said as the rain started, winter only lasted a few weeks in this world but it seemed to have passed faster than usual. They started walking towards the house that Navir had scouted, they approached the door but someone called out to them from the trees.

"You! I know you, you were attacked by the crazy dude." Alexandr said as he approached.

"And what are you doing here ender prince?" Navir asked him cautiously.

"My sister lives here, Rayge was threatening to attack them tomorrow so I'm keeping an eye on the place." He said, Vix walked to the door while Navir talked to Alexandr. She knocked and Hayden opened the door.

"Um... Do I know you?" He asked puzzled

"No, I came here with my friend. We wanted to help out with your problem." She said smiling

"Oh, you mean the big guy... We don't need help, we can handle this." He said cheerfully as he closed the door.

"No! Open the door!" Called a voice from inside, Kurtis walked out the door with a look of confusion on his face.

"You would be willing to help us against Rayge? I wouldn't advise that." He said

"It wasn't my idea, I would've just left you to die out here." Vix said with a smirk

"Hmm... I like you already! At least you have common sense, I guess your friend asked you to do this?" He said as Navir walked up to them

"You need help? I'm Deathwalker and I came to lend a hand, I know you need all the help you can get!" Navir said with a smile

"If you want to help then keep an eye out for Rayge, I'm not sure he's all that trustworthy..." Kurtis said as he looked at the trees. He walked back into the house where Cupa and Andr backed away slowly.

"You still scared of me? Most people are but I thought we trusted each other here!" He shouted angrily "Tomorrow you will be in a lot of danger, I wouldn't suggest getting in our way." He said as he walked away.

Zephyr was ready, he wanted to attack now but the Maniac told him to wait.

"Why cant I just kill them now? C'mon it'll be fun!" He called out to the others.

"Do we really need to kill them? I mean, are they really that evil?" Quaker asked confused.

"Of course they are! All of them will be in the same place tomorrow and we can strike at the heart of all the evil at once." The Maniac said with an evil giggle, they were making Quaker believe that they were the hero's so they could use him to take over and kill everyone.

Rayge was sitting upon his throne by the time night fell, he was waiting for Zenith to return from scouting the enemy. Sitting in front of him was the mysterious assassin he had employed, he was an exceptional marksman but he was an ender which didn't really make sense but if he was as skilful as he said then the plan would go off without a problem.

"Rayge! I bring news of our enemy!" Zenith said as he ran forward and knelt down "There are more than before, the Deathwalker imposter is with them and he brought a strange girl with him, I also saw the gentleman with them but he won't attack us." Zenith had told Rayge about Thomas but left out the important details and only referred to him as the gentleman. They started preparing for the inevitable attack on their enemy.

Blight yawned out of boredom, he couldn't believe how unlucky he was, he was still angry about not being able to take the ender prince's pearl as a trophy but he had another chance to do so.

"So when is this all going down then?" He asked Darcie who was standing at the entrance of the cave they had taken shelter in.

"Tomorrow, now would you just shut up for a while?" Darcie asked as she sat down.

"Is that Maniac guy actually gonna come back anytime soon? We will probably need him if we are going to take down everyone there..." He trailed off as a giant man walked past, he was nearly eight foot tall and was extremely skinny and seemed to hunch over slightly with the weight of his sword, he turned to them and they could make out his features, his eyes were completely white with a large black line through them, his hair almost reached his stomach and was white and grimy, his skin was a sickly pale white and he seemed to shake and stumble as he moved. He pointed at them both before continuing walking, Darcie was close to tears and Blight was completely terrified.

"That was the DeathWalker! He... He was there!" Blight said quietly

"Why did he point at us? Is he going to kill us?" Darcie asked before collapsing from shock.

"It looks like a god has joined the battle then." Blight said before falling to his knees.

"I felt his presence!" Navir roared hysterically.

"Just calm down for a moment! He won't be here for a few days, you have time!" Vix said as she tried to calm down her friend

"Don't speak any more lies! I felt his presence! He is much closer than you said!" He sat down "he is going to kill me... This wasn't my fault! I didn't mean to take his name!" He said almost crying.

"I'm here for you... I'm here to help you." Vix said as she moved closer

"You have caused enough problems... Leave my home now!" He shouted at her. she scowled and left, walked towards the house she promised to protect and thought about what the following day would bring...


	16. The death of a friend

Chapter 16 'The death of a friend'

Draven sat on the clouds made of end stone that had formed around his spire, he knew it was a bad omen.

"Kelly, you go now and you don't come back." he said in a soft voice, she nodded and started to walk away when she saw a familiar, horrifying face.

"Well then, it looks like I'm just in time. You won't get out of here, I'm gonna cut your pretty little head right off!" The Maniac said as he drew his daggers and walked forward, Draven walked past Kelly and swung his fist down at the Maniac who dodged the attack and stabbed Draven in the side.

"Too slow, you do remember who I once was right? You know I can't be beaten!" The Maniac screamed as he punched Draven in the head and started walking towards Kelly.

"Don't you touch her, I'm not done yet." Draven said as he pulled the dagger out and stood back up.

It was around noon when everything took a turn for the worse, Dust was standing outside with Stephanie and Kurtis was watching the trees to make sure they knew when an attack was coming... But you can't see a being born for stealth and silent kills... Kurtis didn't notice until it was too late, the arrow had already pierced Dust's chest... Stephanie screamed but she too was silenced, people started running from the trees but they were fighting each other more than anyone else, Kurtis walked to Dust who was coughing up blood.

"I... I don't know what to do... How? Where was he?" Kurtis asked as he started feeling light headed

"It doesn't matter now... The man in the suit is here to take me now." Dust said before his eyes went dark, Kurtis felt a thump against his chest and saw an arrow drop to the ground, he instantly felt scared as he knew what was happening.

"NO! Not now!" He roared as he started turning into his giant demon form but this time he was a dark blue colour instead of the usual red.

"I think it's my turn now! You all will pay for this!" He screeched in a dark voice, his sword materialised in his hand and he started slicing at the waves of opponents. Hayden was keeping people back with a wall of shadows but many of them were falling dead without even having been struck.

"I am Quaker! I will destroy all evil here!" Said a man who seemed to be killing everyone with his mind, Zephyr was leading Quaker and was triumphantly walking over the corpses.

"Quaker, kill this one... Choke him." Zephyr said as he walked up to Hayden.

"Don't do this, I'm not dying here!" He said to Quaker who just raised his hand to cut off all oxygen around Hayden who released a flash of light from his mouth, it created a shadow behind Quaker that could be used. Quaker choked and fell to his knees, Hayden let in a breath and pulled Quaker apart with the shadows that had pierced his body.

"I'm sorry..." He said as he closed his eyes

"You just made a big mistake! You killed an elemental!" Zephyr screamed as he sprinted at Hayden who reacted by putting his sword through Zephyr's chest, he smirked at put a white mask on.

"Did you really think I was that weakling? You were foolish to think a mere elemental could stop me, the gods couldn't stop me! My name is Ren and you should remember it for all eternity!" He said in his dark voice...

Navir walked with Vix towards the clearing that he believed the DeathWalker to be in, he was planning to sacrifice his friend to save himself but he knew she wasn't the kind hearted so he didn't tell her about his devious plan, they made it to the clearing and trembled at the sight of the thing in front of them.

"Navir Drelan, you have stolen my name and exploited its power. Will you die with honour?" It asked him

"Just wait a minute, I brought a sacrifice! Her life for mine!" He said pleadingly, Vix looked at him with disgust.

"Is this what I mean to you? I thought we were friends!" She said angrily

"I won't let you die." Said a voice in her ear but it wasn't from anyone that she could see. She looked around and started walking away.

"Don't turn your back on me!" Navir shouted as he drew his bow "don't you turn your back on me!" He said as he fired the arrow, Vix dropped to the ground and Navir's head twisted backwards.

"Looks like someone is looking out for you Vixen, someone reversed the death timeline. You should be thankful of Thomas, I always was..." The DeathWalker said as it walked away. Vix reached around but there was no arrow, she looked at the DeathWalker and noticed the glint of an arrowhead in his hand.

Draven had been fighting the Maniac for almost an hour and it looked like he finally had the upper hand, he jumped forward and swung his fist down, the Maniac caught his hand and kicked his knee so hard it shattered, he pulled Draven's metal arm of and pushed him over into a kneeling position.

"Didn't expect that did ya? You seem to forget who you are up against, your girlfriend is still down at the bottom waiting for you... I told you I would take her head, looks like I'm taking yours too!" He said as he sliced Draven's throat and twisted his neck, blood gushed up into his face and he picked up a bucket.

"This'll do, I love my job!" He said happily.

Dust was dead, Hayden was almost dead and Kurtis was beaten and lying in a heap.

"Say hello to your true king! I'm gonna crush all you friend to show you that you shouldn't have messed with me." Rayge said to Kurtis who was looking at him with pure hatred in his eyes.

"Hahaha! Zenith, bring the girl here! Let's see how he likes it when I crush her head!" Rayge said while laughing, Zenith dragged Cupa forward and threw her towards Rayge who picked her up by the head.

"I said I would use this power for one person, even if it kills me... I'm sorry for what I am about to do." Kurtis said as his eyes glowed a bright gold that seemed to blind everyone for a moment, Rayge screamed as his arm slowly turned to dust and Kurtis started to feel all the pain Rayge had ever felt, Zenith started to back away but was pulled apart by shadows as Hayden took advantage of the sudden burst of light. Kurtis started bleeding from his eyes as Rayge slowly died, there was a silence as Rayge disappeared and Kurtis stopped moving.

"Heads up!" Shouted a voice as a bucket struck Hayden's head.

"Oh... That was funny, don't you see the humour? There are heads in the bucket! Oh wow, I remember when I killed that big bastard! Of course the Maniac of that dimension was already dead, I guess I'm just lucky like that... Anyway, I'm not going to kill you, that'll happen when he can't protect you which is about now, you are all going to die when Draguul hears about this!" He laughed as he walked merrily into the forest, Hayden crawled over to Cupa who was crying over Kurtis.

"Is he dead?" She asked Hayden who checked his pulse.

"He's alive but... I don't think he's waking up from this one." He said solemnly. They had to hide now, the Maniac was right about Draguul being angry about this, they had just killed his brother and everyone else that stood against them. Andr helped them into the house and they soon left, Kurtis still hadn't woke up and Hayden was they only one who knew what the contents of the bucket were, he thought the others had enough to think about so he didn't want to drop anymore bad news on them, for now they just had to find somewhere safe and prepare for the coming storm...


	17. Into a World of Darkness

Dust felt the arrow pierce his chest and he saw the man watching, his friend was there but he didn't understand why he was sad, There was a man walking towards him.

"I'm here to take you somewhere better, I have a job for someone of your talents." The man said, Dust had never seen a man dressed so well, the man extended a hand and Dust took it.

"My name is Thomas, I need your help to collect all the powerful souls for today." He said as he looked at Stephanie's body. "Would you like me to save her soul? I wouldn't usually save the souls of hybrids unless they are extremely powerful but I guess I could make an exception." Thomas pulled her soul out and opened a dark portal, he guided her soul through and closed it. "Each world is owned by a Death, we decide what happens to the dead. Most just leave the souls to wither away and be destroyed completely but I created a dimension for worthy souls of this world." He opened his palm and an apparition of a dark gloomy city was in it. "Limbo, this is where the souls stay. I keep them here in case I can... Rehabilitate them. If a body and mind close enough to their original is born then I will replace the weaker soul with the stronger one, I believe the strong are more worthy than the weak. Any questions?" He asked with a smile.

"Am I dead? If I am then why are we talking?" Dust asked confused

"Were you listening at all? You are to be my assistant in my travels, you save the souls and I bring them through." He said with slight irritation in his voice. "There are a few strong ones today... The human king Rayge, the creeper royal Draven, the Skeleton royal Kelly and the human Navir Drelan. I'm sure you will recognise a few names there."

"Draven dies? We need to help him!" Dust said as he turned around to start running but almost ran into Thomas who was now in front of him.

"We can't help them, I don't allow it. We will watch but we can only save his soul." Thomas said sternly before leading Dust towards the spire, the door was closed but Thomas walked right through it, Dust followed and they climbed to a floor that looked like had been blown open but turned into a cloud made of end stone, there were blocks floating in the air and Draven was fighting with the Maniac. The Maniac shattered his knee and pulled his arm off before slitting his throat and twisting his head, he picked up a bucket and smiled, Dust knew what was coming and was horrified at the fact he couldn't help. The Maniac spoke before heading down the spire, there was a scream and after a few moments there was a sickening crunch and a laugh. Dust approached the headless body and reached into the chest, his hand passed through but he felt something so he grabbed hold and pulled it out.

"Am I dead? Oh no... No no no!" Draven yelled as he ran to the bottom of the spire.

"Go help him, you were his friend, save the skeleton royal as well." Thomas commanded, Dust went to the bottom of the spire and pulled Kelly's soul out.

"Why couldn't I stop him?" Draven asked.

"It doesn't matter now, both of you come here." He said as he led them over to Thomas who opened the portal for them.

"So what is in there? Is it really as gloomy as it looks?" Dust asked

"It's whatever they want it to be, paradise... Hell, it's what they believe they will see. You know the truth so you see what I see, a dark city with no inhabitants... I have a palace of sorts there, it's where you will be staying, all the friends I have stay there also but I would stay away from them, they might try to consume your soul..." Thomas said as he started walking to their next destination.

"So who is next, open your hand and focus on who it could be and you will have your answer." Thomas said as he stopped walking, Dust did so and he felt a presence in his hand.

"Navir Drelan... He was at the house yesterday, he said he would help us." Dust said as he realised why he wasn't at the house helping out.

"I trusted him, I said we don't interfere but he is about to betray my friend and I am going to turn the tables on him." Thomas said bitterly, as they came closer to them Dust saw a horrifying man that made him fear for a life he no longer had.

"This is DeathWalker, try not to be scared. He is going to save Vixen here but someone needs to die so I am going to choose Navir for that role, just watch this time." He said as he walked to Navir who was holding a bow towards Vix, he let go of the arrow and Thomas flicked his wrist to the side, Navir's head twisted backwards and DeathWalker was holding the arrow in his hand.

"We must hurry if we are going to save the last soul." Thomas said as he started walking.

"Aren't we going to save his soul?" Dust asked

"No, a traitor deserves to fade away." Thomas said with a tone that was almost anger. When they got to Rayge, Thomas started shouting.

"No! I can't save the soul if there is no body! You fool!" He yelled at Kurtis who was disintegrating Rayge with his mind. "I can't believe this! I can't save him, I need a body to extract a soul!" Thomas yelled before kicking the ground in anger, Dust flinched as a blood covered bucket flew right through his chest and hit Hayden in the head, no one was moving and the Maniac was making a sick joke about the heads, Thomas opened a portal and ushered Dust in, as he entered he felt eyes on him so he turned around. All he saw was a head with a dismembered arm next to it, the arm was holding a bottle of some kind and the head seemed to be grinning at him evilly, he shook off the feeling and entered the portal.

"This is my new assistant, If anyone tries to consume him then they will be punished severely!" Thomas's voice boomed through the dark palace and Thomas walked to his room and slumped down on a bed.

"Just make yourself at home, we may be dead but we need our sleep... Well you do, I just like to pass time sleeping, it's relaxing. I will find you tomorrow when we leave to save the next few." Thomas said as pulled the covers over himself.

"So only four people died today?" Dust asked

"Only four important people, there was an elemental but his mind was corrupted so I just decided to leave him out." Thomas said as he yawned, Dust left trying to figure out what he meant by important. He soon stumbled upon a room that had gold blocks outside, he opened the door and there was an entire room built out of carved gold blocks.

"Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting for you?" Said a voice from behind him, Dust smiled as he turned around and stood face to face with Stephanie.

"It's good to be here... With you i mean, being dead isn't so good..." Dust said as he stared out of the window and into the darkest world he had ever seen...


End file.
